Dares
by Dimitri Jinx
Summary: Welcome back to Goode High! It's senior year for our favourite PJO characters. Do I care that this sort of theme has been done before? NO. If you like DRAMA, fluff and cuteness along with some other stuff mixed in then this is the story for you. Brief summary of story inside. Go give it a looksie! ;)
1. Intro

**Hey guys it's me Dimitri Jinx and welcome to Dares!**

 **Here's a brief summary.**

 **Percy Jackson Popular boy extraordinaire thinks he can get any girl to fall in love with him. His friends take this as a challenge. They say that if Percy can make a girl of their choosing fall in love with him by the end of the year that they will give him a reward of whatever he wants.**

 **Annabeth Chase, Good girl and nerd. Her friends feel that she needs to get a relationship. They dare her to find a boyfriend by the end of the school year and if she still hates dating then they will back off.**

 **Who knows what could happen when you mix dares and love**.

 **Disclaimer: Am I Rick Riordan? No. I don't own PJO. Sadly.**

* * *

 **Intro/Prologue.**

 **Annabeth Pov.**

" Welcome to Goode high we hope you have a great year." Squealed the cheer squad.

They were all dressed in their extremely scandalous short purple skirts and tank tops. If you ask me it's honestly just a way for them to attract attention. Who cares if a cheer squad is any good. If they have the right clothieing then they'll have everyone watching. Ok

If you ask me they are way too peppy. But it's just a front, most of them are seething and back stabbing bitches. These girls were ruthless. I passed by the girls and rolled my eyes at them. I held my grey backpack in hand and sighed as I took in the familiar sight of Goode high. Don't get me wrong I love school. I'm a total teachers pet. I just have some bad experiences with cheerleaders.

But that's a story for another time. I tucked a loose strand of my long curly honey blonde hair behind my ear as I climbed the front concrete steps. It was eight o'clock in the morning and I was ready for my first day of senior year. I'm technically supposed to be a junior but I skipped a grade. I'm terrified to say the least.

I ducked my head made my way through the halls with my book clutched to my burgundy jumper. Not too many kids were at the school yet which was good. I didn't have to talk to anyone. Not that I really have anyone to talk to. My best friend Piper McLean had been shipped off to an all girls prep school last year. It's sucked being at school without her. We did everything together. She was my rock. Then her annoying father Tristan McLean famous Hollywood actor and movie star sent her away. Leaving me all alone. School hasn't been the same without her.

I breathed in the air and WHAM! I was hit with the scent of eau de smelt of freshly polished floors with a hint of lemon that made me a bit light headed. Along with musty old textbooks and sweaty old gym clothing. The floors were so clean i could see my reflection. A teenage girl that was five foot six.( You can't call me short.) I could see my long curly hair that was in a messy high ponytail shimmering in the polish along with my black glasses that protected the world from my intense grey eyes. I don't need glasses, I practically have the lightest perscription out there, I just use them as a shield. I could see my burgundy jumper covering the top of my black skinny jeans.

My white converses treaded against the floor as I scurried down the halls to find my homeroom. I was ecstatic when I learnt that my homeroom teacher was Mrs. Addisson. She was the school's secretary librarian. My favourite human in this entire hell hole. I eventually found room forty two and was delighted to see my friend sitting at a table reading . What I said before that when Piper left I practically had no friends, I wasn't lying. Mrs. Addison doesn't count because she is a teacher. Even if she's only twenty three she's still a teacher. She was sitting at her wooden desk while flipping through Vogue magazine. Her burnt umber hair was a little bit shorter than shoulder length and it was in perfect waves that kissed her neck. She had beautiful tanned skin as if she was always coming back from a vacation in Hawaii. Her light green eyes darted back and forth between pages curiously. She was dressed in a sky blue summer dress and had ankle high suede brown boots with white lace socks that peeked out from them.

" Happy first day of School Mrs A." I smiled.

The young girl looked up from her magazine and jumped out of her chair.

" Annabeth Chase. What have I told you, when teachers aren't here-

" I can call you Nikki. I know, I know." I giggled.

She came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"It's nice to see you Annabeth."

" You too Nikki." I replied.

I told Nikki about my uneventful summer. Which included me staying home and reading along with preparing myself for senior year.

" You're sooo boring." She complained.

" Trust me, I know." I sighed.

She took my chin in between her index fingers.

" Cheer up buttercup. This is your year to shine." She assured me while her calm green eyes stared into my gray ones.

After our discussion about her summer I went and sat down on a comfy chair and curled up. I only got to read a few pages before chaos came into my homeroom. Of all the people that I had to become stuck with. It had to be them. More like it had to be him.

* * *

 **Percy Pov.**

"Welcome to Goode High we hope you have a great year." Giggled the cheerleaders. I flashed them my signature smile and gave one of them a wink. They all giggled and began calling out my name. Reciting their phone numbers. I couldn't hear an exact one. The girls just kept shouting. I practically had to tear myself away from them.

"Maybe next time girls." I shouted back to them. I heard a collective "awww" then they went back to greeting the students and gossiping. I rolled my eyes at them. I could never and most likely will never understand how and why girls threw themselves at me. I ran my fingers through my messy and long jet black hair and sighed. I took in the sight of Goode High.

" Yo Perce. Come here bro." Shouted what could only be my friend Grover.

I climbed the steps and my suspicions were confirmed. Standing at the top of the steps was a kid with darker skin that covered all five feet and eleven inches. He had a scruffy mess of insanely curly brown hair and cocoa stained eyes. He was wearing his Save the trees blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Where you been? School starts in fifteen man." He pretended to scowl. He waved his finger like an overprotective mother which forced a laugh to escape my lips.

" G-man, you know how I love to live on the wild side." I smiled.

" We all know that Jackson." Laughed Jason.

I looked to my left and saw My good friend Jason Grace. He was around six feet tall with porcelain skin. He had blond hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a green v neck shirt and blue ripped jeans. He's a blond superman. Next to him stood my hilarious pal Leo Valdez. We call him a little Latino Santas elf. He was around five foot six and had wildy and untamable curly brown hair. His brown eyes always had a smile to them. He has ADHD so he's always tinkering and moving.

" Oh come on, give me a break Mr. blond superman." I teased.

" Hey guys who's ready for a year full of partying and getting good with the ladies." Chimed in Leo, smirking.

" Come here Valdez." I smiled.

He shrugged his shoulders and came over. I headlocked him and gave him a nuggie.

" I missed you bud." I grinned.

" Ya, ya. Everyone does." He chuckled.

We all laughed as we told stories about our summers. I went to the beach almost every day and surfed. I know really exciting. I went to the occasional party and just enjoyed my freedom. Other than surfing and the beach I went to a few summer intensive camps for Football, Swimming and Basketball. Which were all brutal. But I have them to thank for how strong I am. Leo worked in a repair shop for most of his vacation. He loved building things and toying with machines. We have a theory that he loves mechanics more than humans. Jason went out to LA to visit his girlfriend. Jason had honestly fallen hard for this girl. We've all met her and she's fantastic. The perfect girl for Jason in my opinion. Grover had spent his summer going around and doing protests for the environment and doing some public speaking on the subject. He and his friend Juniper had spent a ton of time in the outdoors. The kid really loves nature. I think almost if not more than he loves his enchiladas. I really had missed my friends and it was great to see them again.

We all walked down the hallways and bumped into some friends of ours. Connor and Travis Stoll. If you were looking for trouble these were the guys. They were identical twin brothers. They were both tall only Travis was a quarter of an inch taller. Don't tell Connor. Connor has a few small freckles whereas Travis did not. It took me awhile to be able to tell them apart. They both have light brown messy hair and light blue eyes. Their blue orbs always gleamed with mischief and possibilities. They were the known trouble makers and prank pullers. I loved them. They were hilarious.

" Sup Perce." Grinned Travis.

" Hey Percy." Smiled Connor.

" The Stoll brothers. It's so great to see you." I laughed.

In the distance I could hear a clanking noise as if a bucket of paint had been dropped on someone.

" SSTTOOOOOOLLS" Yelled a teacher.

" Gotta run." Yelled Connor

"Catch you guys later." Hollered Travis as he ran to catch up to his twin as they gave each other a high five.

We all bursted into fits of laughter. The Stolls knew how to start a school year. We walked through the hallways and in the floor I could see my reflection staring back at me. I was dressed in old navy blue jeans and was wearing a plain white t- shirt paired with some beat up black converses. My black leather jacket was slung over my shoulder. I was about six one or maybe six two. I don't know if i'm being honest with you. I have a mop of messy black hair that just does whatever it wants, and sea green eyes. Well that's what my mom tells me that they look like. My friends and I made it to our homeroom and we barged in laughing about another teacher who had fallen victim to the pranks of the Stoll brothers. That was when I thought to myself that this was going to be a great year.

If only i'd known how wrong I was.

 **So guys. That's my intro to Dares! I know it wasn't the best. Please give me feedback. Let me know your guy's thoughts and ideas. Constructive criticism is a big help. This is my first multi chapter fic. So please go easy on me. I really do hope that you guys are going to love this idea as much as I do. Trust me it's gonna get a lot more interesting soon. If you want send me your guy's song requests! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love you all so much. Have a great rest of your weekend.**

 **-Dimitri Jinx. :)**


	2. Of all the people

**Hello there and welcome to Dares chapter one! You guys have all been so great that I decided to update so quickly! I am loving and truely appreciating all of your guys's support and love. You all being a smile to my face! Without further ado here's chapter one!**

 **Disclaimer: Definitely not Rick Riordan. Wish I did own PJO though. Sadly I don't.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter_ _one._**

 _ **Of all the people.**_

 **Annabeth Pov.**

I look up from my book to see the people I most dreaded running into. Other than the cheerleaders at this school, the only other people that annoy me is this group. Of all the people who had to be in this class, it had to be the populars.

First off you have Leonidas Valdez, don't ask me how I know his full name. It's a long story. Leo was a short kid who was exactly my height. He had wild and curly brown hair and brown eyes that you knew were always tinkering and planning something. He was clearly from hispanic descent. He was the jokester of the group. He was also a football player and a mechanic.

To his right was probably one of the better populars in my opinion. Grover Underwood. He was genuinely nice, he was around five eleven and has a short and cropped but furiously curled brown hair. He had tanned skin and large brown eyes. He was an environmental activist. I know big words. He loves nature and is doing his best to protect it, which I think is pretty honorable.

Then there is Jason Grace. He was tall and lean. Most girls swooned over him, yet there's this mysterious girl in La, who had apparently tamed him. I would love to meet her. He's known as a blond superman, the title suits perfectly. He has electric blue eyes and neat blond hair. Then there was him.

Perseus Jackson. He was the one that had every girl drooling after him, well all except me. YOu can't blame a girl for looking though. I mean who wouldn't with those abs and muscles along with perfect tan from the countless hours he spent on the beach. Damnit Annabeth, keep it together. Besides his muscles, Percy had a wild mop of obsidian black hair, that had small pieces lying over his forehead. He had the most intense eyes i've ever seen. They were a magical and mysterious sea green. His eyes reflected the ocean. What annoyed me the most was how closed of he was, I could never read him. Percy is the known bad boy, he flirts with girls and breaks their hearts. He doesn't do the best in school, to say the least. And he's always out partying. He was captain of so many sports teams it was difficult to keep track.

I quickly go back to reading John Green's Paper towns. I just can't seem to focus, all i can think about is how this year could play out. I have the flipping populars in my homeroom.

 **(Song tribute: Center stage by Capital Cities.)**

To my complete and utter horror I looked up from page sixty five to see the rest of their group. Honestly all of them in one block. This just isn't fair.

Rachel Dare, assistant captain of the cheer squad. She used to be one of my best friends. Until she met Drew, but on to her later. Rachel used to have a bright red curly hair that spat in all directions. Now her hair is perfectly straightened, and parted in the center flowing down her shoulders. I don't have the patience to straighten my hair. Her face was covered in foundation to cover up her endless amount of freckles, along with heavily caked on makeup. She wore her slutty cheer uniform with pride. My poor Rachel used to dress in splatter painted clothing and once was painted gold in central park. To my knowledge she hasn't done any form of art since the ninth grade. It makes me sad to see her like this, the new Rachel could never be as fun as the old one. They can't compare. Her emerald green eyes darted around the room and I followed them to land on Calypso.

Calypso Atlas. She is actually a really nice person when she is detached from her toxic friends which is basically never. She just copies whatever Drew and Rachel do which makes me sad. I honestly dont think shes a terrible person. I just believe her mind has been manipulated and brainwashed. She has beautiful long caramel hair that cascaded down her shoulders and along her back. She has a petite frame and fair skin. She was around an inch or so shorter than I am. I can tell she held some form of sadness swimming in her rich and dark almond eyes.

Then there was Drew Tanaka. Queen Bee. She ran the school as soon as you heard the distinct sound of her heels clicking against the school floors. She had bullied me in the ninth grade. I would rather not discuss was head cheerleader of the squad. She along with her flank of girls made heads turn. Daily they received wolf whistles and cat calls. I know boys are animals. What does the sole ruler of the school look like? Well take a magazine model and there you have her. She has long and shiny black hair as dead as night. A fair complexion without a single sign of acne. She has the frame every girl wants and would kill for. With all the right curves in all the right places. She was definitely "developed" if you know what I mean. And her tight fitting purple attire didn't help. These three travelled in an arrow formation with Drew at the top so everyone knows she's the leader, and either girls at her sides and a step behind. Now that we've made some introductions. The girls walked into my homeroom and were giggling. Most likely gossiping about the latest boys and relationships. The gaggle of girls spotted the boys and ran over to fondle all over them. Pathetic. Even if I was disgusted by them I can't help but be a tincy bit jealous. They can talk to guys and people n generally so naturally. If they want something they get it.

"Percy, did you work out over the summer? Because it's definitely paid off." I heard one of them chirp.

They were all talking to each other and having such a great time. I stood up from my chair and made a beeline for Nikki's desk.

"Did you think of any exciting gossip from your summer to tell me?" She asked looking up from her edition of Vogue.

"Sadly not." I smiled. " Could you please sign me in, I'm headed off to the library."I asked. Adding puppy eyes, for extra help.

She sighed. "Fine, but don't think that you're getting away from them that easily. You will tell me the gossip and you will make some friends." She said louder then I wished she did. It caught the attention of one Percy Jackson. Oh shit. He looked at me and gave me a smile and a wink. It sent butterflies to my stomach and my knees buckled. My face was bright pink as I clutched my book to my chest in hopes of regaining my balance.

"Of course I will." I smirked trying to keep my cool and to make my face less pink. "Next time don't be so loud," I began in a normal voice. "Or i'll have to tell everyone that you have a collectors edition set of fashion and Vogue Magazine." I yelled making my voice loud enough for all of the girls to hear. The popular girls along with four or five other perked their head up and swarmed Nikkis desk. The guys were laughing hysterically. I caught Percy's eye and I gave him a small smile, which he returned with a genuine one. I turned around and skipped out of the classroom. Jeez Annabeth since when do you skip like a third grader? I couldn't help the smile that was on my face the rest of the way to the library. Where I sat down and opened up Paper towns. That's when I realized something. Did Percy Jackson just smile at you? Did you honestly just smile back? Annabeth get it together. Yet I couldn't help smiling.

* * *

 **Percy Pov.**

 **(Song tribute: Victorious. Pan!c at the Disco. )**

As we walked into our homeroom we were still laughing about the Stolls pranks. We were predicting some that they may pull this year.

"What about them putting Juice in the teachers gas?" Guessed Jason.

"Oh Grace you need to think bigger, this is the Stoll brothers were talking about. And it's their final year. They want to go out with a BANG!" I corrected, with a smug look.

Him being Jason just scowled back. Me being the mature adult I am, I stuck my tongue out at him. Leo and Grover were snickering, like five year olds. I whipped my head over to them.

"Leo, Grover do you two have a better idea?" I asked also giving them a smug look.

"As a matter of fact Jackson I do. The Stolls and I are going to pull of the pranks of all pranks. They need me to build he contraptions and I need them to set them into action. Let's just say Leo knows how create some toys." He smiled mischievously. Whenever Connor, Travis and Leo worked together you knew it was going to be awesome and most likely against every school rule. Making it even better.

"Ok Mr. Hot Stuff. I can't wait to see it." I smiled.

Leo was fielding with scrap pieces of metal."Trust me I can't either."

We all pitched in our ideas such as replacing coach Hedges trophies with dolls or draining the water from the swimming pools. We kept firing ideas off of each other. Leo only noted down the ones he thought would qualify in his "Leo standards".

I heard the distinct sound of heels on floors and pompoms rattling along with the scent of way too much perfume. I knew Drew and her gang would be in this class. The door flew open and they strutted in. Drew, Rachel and Calypso. They were my good friends. It pained me though because Rachel and I once were the bestest of friends. Now she's changed. From the way she looks to the way she acts. Over the years i've tried to bring her back, but she's bound and under Drew's curse. They came in and swarmed us. It felt like an attack. We all gave each other hugs and the "good too see you" and "I missed you." the girls had had apparently a wicked summer. Drew went off to Paris for a month and she's come back with a whole new wardrobe. Apparently she thinks she can speak french. I doubt it. Calypso went and travelled to seattle to also do some shopping and go sight seeing and reconnecting with her sister Zoë. I was glad that Calypso spent time with people other than Drew. Maybe her sister had knocked some sense into her. I really do love Calypso she helped me get through some struggles when I was a kid. It's just Drew manipulating and getting her ways. If you can't already tell. I'm not the biggest fan of Drew. She's constantly changing her ways. We dated for like a week last year. Whereas Rachel and I were together for six months. I broke it off before the summer had started. By text. I know D bag move. I was scolded by my mother for weeks, getting constant lectures on it. I deserved it though. Rachel had spent her summer in the caribbean islands going on cruises. Her parents were crazy rich and wanted to give Rachel the world. Only they never spent any real time with her, only paid for stuff. And can you imagine what else she did this summer? You guessed it shopping. Honestly what is it with girls and shopping they already have a thousand do they need more?

 **(Song tribute : There's nothing holding me back. Shawn Mendes.)**

I couldn't help but overhear a conversation happening behind me.

"Fine, but don't think that you're getting away from them that easily. You will tell me the gossip and you will make some friends." Yelled Mrs. Addisson.

I whipped my head around to see a girl with blonde hair and glasses. She looked around worriedly and caught my eyes. I flashed her a smile and a wink. Hey a guy's gotta do what he's known for right? I thought it was cute how her face became light pink. Wow Percy since when is any girl cute to you? She had a death grip on her book and turned to face Mrs. Addisson. Ok I know you think I'm eavesdropping but it's kind of hard not to. I didn't hear everything just small snippets.

"Or i'll have to tell everyone that you have a collectors edition set of fashion and Vogue Magazine." She yelled with a smug look.

One by one all of the girls lifted up their heads as if what they heard was that their teacher had a million dollars. They all swarmed demanding they see it or even smell it. Ew why? Girls are so blew up in a total cat fight with girls attacking girls trying to claw their way to . The poor teacher was standing on her desk holding up her magazine. The blonde girl had avoided the cat fight and was standing near the door with the biggest smile on her face. We made eye contact and she game me a small smile. I returned it with a genuine one, whilst laughing. She whipped her hair around and skipped out of the classroom leaving behind a war zone.

"Valdez take notes. That's how you do it." I laughed.

Leo was too busy laughing to acknowledge my burn. We all stood back and watched the war unravel over the magazines. Lesson learnt girls are ruthless when it comes to magazines. Remind me never to get caught in that line of fire. Who knows maybe the blonde and I could become friends.

I wish it could have been that simple.

 **Hey guys! That's chapter one for you! Woohoo! So tell me what you guys thought. I know it wasn't the best but I need to get all of this explaining stuff out of the way before we get to the drama! Oh poor Percykins if only he knew then how much he was in for. Tell me your thoughts, opinions and ideas. I want to make a story that YOU guys love! Songbtribute ideas welcomed. I hope this little chapter makes you smile because it definetly made me! Contsructive criticism! I love you all so much! Thank you already for viewing and enjoying my story. Feel free to Pm me!**

 **Lots of love.**

 **-Dimitri Jinx :)**


	3. Seating partners

**Hey guys! Happy Authors day! (Yes it's an actual thing.) Much love to any and all writers out there . How was everyone's Halloween? Get any good candy? Scare some kids? Sit at home and watch Netflix? Whatever it is you did I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Sorry for the late update. Been dealing with school and writers block and blah blah blah. Happy November! Only 54 days until Christmas. But who's counting? I love all of you guys so much. Thank you for all of your lovely support. Go check out Another Wise Girl xx she just completed her fic called Memories which had me in tears. I promise it's worth the read. Enough of my ramblings, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Review responses.**

 **Guest: I'm so sorry but I have no idea what a pertenid story is. Pm me and let me know so I can maybe see if I can make it work! :)**

 **3ThatFangirl3: Oh my gods! You're kind words make me smile! Thank you so much for the compliments. I'm overjoyed that you're liking the story! Once again Thank you. :D**

 **Another Wise Girl xx: Thank you so much! I also can't believe I started a fic. I'm so happy that we've become friends. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Ps. No problem homeroom and forme room sound so similar and I'm glad to help! ;)**

 **Cinder Luna: I'm glad you loved the chapter! Thank you for the constructive criticism, it helped a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO *sighes*.**

* * *

 **Chapter two.**

 **Seating partners.**

 **Annabeth Pov.**

Math sucks. Don't get me wrong it doesn't suck because I find it difficult or I don't understand it. It's quite the opposite. Math is boring for me, it's simple. You're all saying oh shut up Annabeth you have it easy. Well you may think that, but I would rather not know how to do it then sit through an hour and a half grueling lesson about the same things over and over again. It's worse when I'm assigned homework. It doesn't take me long because it's hard, the questions are just tedious. Don't get me started on showing your work. My life would be so much easier if I didn't have to do it. These were the thoughts that coursed through my brain as I entered my senior year math class. I was about to take a seat in the far back where I could just avoid everyone, when I was stopped by a voice.

"Sorry Miss Chase, but we have a seating plan." I heard a familiar voice call.

I whipped my blonde hair around and came face to face with my math teacher .

I was trying really hard to suppress a complaint. I just wanted to sit in the I was raised better, to be polite and never complain. I simply nodded and attempted my best to plaster on a smile.

"Oh how silly of me, I'm terribly sorry. Would you mind telling me where I am supposed to sit."

and I have an odd relationship. I just have a terrible gut feeling about her. The only way for her to have an ounce of respect for you is if you just accept and agree with whatever she says. Even though it pained me to play along, I did.

"You'll have to wait for the rest of the class to join us. Then I shall assign everyone their spots." She said peering up from her shiny black laptop.

I sighed and nodded. I went to the corner of the class and sat in a spare cold seat. I cracked open my reflective textbook and plugged in my well used earbuds. I tuned out the world with some good old Queen and went back to solving math problems. In a sense I envy math equations because they are explainable and they are solvable. Unlike my soon to be endless problems. I had completed the last question when the bell rang. Great, now I'm going to be forced into sitting next to someone. I just pray that they are smart enough and don't talk to me. The gods clearly weren't listening or frankly didn't care. When I looked up I saw roughly twenty eight kids other then myself in the room. They were all standing in the back chatting amongst themselves and their friends. I pulled out my earbuds and just sat there and observed. A fact I learnt a long time ago is that the more you observe and listen the more gossip you learn. Honestly I have dirt on almost everyone in my senior year because of conversations I've overheard. In an instant I could tear apart their reputations. I won't of course, it's just a thought that I come across every so often. It terrifies me about how terrible people are at keeping secrets rumours fly around this school. It's like when toothpaste is out, once your secret is out it's never going back in. I was snapped back to reality when I heard call my name, in her croaking voice. She pointed me to the desk in the middle of the middle row. Fantastic. I collected my things and sat down at my seat. I impatiently waited to see who I would have to sit next to.

"Thalia Grace, next to Annabeth Chase." yelled.

My stomach plummeted. Thalia Grace as in the popular badass Thalia Grace. I didn't know weather to be upset or happy. I've always had this desire to know more about her. She and Reyna take shit from no one which is something I respect.

The raven haired girl walked over and plopped down beside me. She was chewing black bubble gum which I didn't even know existed until now.

"Now that you are all seated and quiet," she glared at two boys chatting and they instantly became mute. "We can begin class." She announced.

After a painfully long period of time, (an hour and 10 minutes to be exact,)talking about algebraic equations I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was startled, by her cold touch. I turned my head and looked at the person who tapped me.

"So you're the girl who caused a tornado over some magazine in homeroom this ?" She whispered.

I couldn't form words. They were at the tip of my young but never left my mouth. I could only girl clad in leather leaned back in her chair folding her arms.

"Respect. It takes balls to create a war with so many girls on the first day of school."

I suddenly felt bad for Nikki. I would have to apologize later. Even if it was turned to face me, I was met with electric blue eyes.

"I'm Thalia." She grinned.

I wanted to say of course I know who you are. Or no duh.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth." I whispered back. I was scared was going to pick up on our conversation any second.

"Annabeth." She said testing the sound on her tongue. " You know, I like you. You're pretty cool."

My stomach did a three sixty. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if I heard her wrong.

" I… uh.. pardon?" I stuttered.

Just then I nearly jumped out of my skin at the ear aching bell ringing.

Thalia stood up from her desk and gathered her supplies. "I said you're cool.I think we're going to be good friends."

My jaw dropped to the floor. I hope she didn't notice.

"See you around Annabeth." She waved as she exited the class.

I then realized that I had a class to get to. I quickly picked up my things and sprinted to my Ancient Greek classroom. I couldn't help words Thalia said continued on loop in my brain."I think we're going to be good friends."

Well let's just say we didn't become your normal type of best friends.

* * *

 **So... What did you guys think? I'm sorry for the short chapter.I just felt that we needed to see the start of Thalia and Annabeths relationship without anyone else. They just needed to become friends on their own. Ya know? Even if you don't well too bad for you. The story is slowly going to start to heat up. Tell me what you guys want to see in this story. I'm fully open to suggestions and ideas. I love you all so much. Please go Review and check out Memories!**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Dimitri Jinx.**


	4. Look who's back

**Hey guys, guess who had free time to write. This gal. Everyone it's my good friend Cinder Lunas brithday today! Make sure to go check out all of her stories and wish her a happy birthday. I have to say I am little upset, I haven't had any new reviews. If you guys review I can respond. As well I can get your feedback on how to make the story better so you all enjoy it. If you guys review you get:**

 **a) A response.**

 **b) A story you all want.**

 **c) A happy writer and a happy writer=a writer that writes more!**

 **So if you could all go drop a review that would be FANTASTIC! I love you all, enough of my talk here is what you are all reading this for. I present chapter three of Dares!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I own Nada, Zippo , Nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Look who's back.**

 **Percy Pov.**

I was laughing at the explosion in front of me. The girls were attacking each other like savage beasts. I couldn't help but enjoy the mayhem. Heels were scattered on the floor along with hair elastics and bobby pins. It was getting a tad too much in my opinion. Well at least too much fuss over some dumb magazines. I was dumbfound confused at the outburst. Girls are so confusing.I decided that enough was enough. I walked up to who was standing on her desk cowering above the girls. I snatched up a volume from Rachel who was battling some brunette girl for it. I then swiftly retrieved another one from two girls. One by one I made my way through the crowd and I managed to get them all. The girls were all staring at me with hungry eyes, yet none of them made a pass to get them from me. Smart choice ladies. I handed the pile to Mrs. Addisson and smiled.

"I believe these belong to you."

She took them hesitantly and got down from her wooden desk.

"Thank you Mr Jackson. At least I know one of my students this year has some humanity to them." She said coolly staring daggers at the girls.

The boys behind me snickered. I rolled my eyes at them. Honestly, they all need to grow up. I walked over to them and punched each of them in the arm.

"Hey I didn't say anything." Laughed Jason.

"You thought it though." I said landing another playful punch in his shoulder.

"Impossible, the guy doesn't have a brain to think with. I wonder how he landed the girl in LA."Grinned Leo.

Jason's cheeks went red for a second which made us all burst into fits of laughter while he shoved passed us all.

"Awww Jason where are you going?" I said in a childish voice.

"To class." He snarled, as he stormed down the hallways.

We all ran after him yelling things such as "Jason come back." "Come on Jason." Each plea in a child's voice, which only caused him to walk faster down the blindingly brightly lit hallways. Grover, Leo and I stopped running and clutched our knees as we were laughing while catching our breaths.

"What did I miss?" Asked a familiar deep voice.

I looked up to see one of my close friends, Beckendorf. Well his name is actually charles/charlie but everyone calls him Beck or Beckendorf. He was an inch taller than me, don't tell him I told you that or else I will never hear the end of it. He has dark skin and is crazy ripped, he has a hard working aspect to him. His cheeks are usually covered in grime for working in the shop. He has short brown hair and dark rich brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He and Leo are half brothers.

"Honestly have we missed that much?" Came a light and sweet voice.

Next to Beck stood my other good friend Silena. I know I've realised I have a ton of close friends. Silena or Sil as I like to call her has porcelain skin plastered across her elegante and dainty frame. She has long hair as black as night that was cascading down her back and onto her off the shoulders frilly white top. She has kind and dazzling light blue eyes that were calculating the situation in front of her. She was tapping her light pink finger nails against her blue jean skirt. How she managed to walk in three inch bubblegum pink heels in school, I will never know.

"Look who's back." I smirked.

"Leo made Jason embarrassed." Cried Grover.

"Sounds about right." Smiled Silena while shaking her head.

"What's new." Sighed Beckendorf.

We all got re acquainted with each other. I gave Beck a bro hug and Silena wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Can't breath Sil."

"I don't care." She giggled as she squeezed me tighter then released me.

"You've gotten taller." She observed.

"I guess." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

Leave it to Silena to comment on my height on the first day of school.

"Dude I didn't think it was possible but how on earth did you manage to get more muscles." Said Grover in awe of Beckendorf.

"So where have you two been?" Asked Leo.

Sil smiled up at Beck. "Oh Charlie and I just decided to go for a drive before school."

The two had been dating ever since last june. I hate to admit it but they are pretty great together. It just makes me happy to see them happy.

"Well I'm glad to see you all but Charlie and I better sign in and get to class." Sil voiced as she waved goodbye and walked away with Beck at her side.

The boys and I each broke off to go to our separate classes. I had swimming first block. I was psyched to be back in the water. I ran into the locker room and said hey to all the guys in there. I threw on my navy blue swim trunks and stripped my comfortable and warm T-shirt. The cool air brushed against my bare skin which tingled. At the end of class I had successfully pushed several people in the pool and had been the first one to be pushed into the pool. We did basic laps and exercises to start back up the year. I jumped out of the water at the loud and ringing whistle being tweeted by our substitute teacher. I wrapped a towel around my shorts and ran my hands through my soaking wet hair. Unlike most of the guys at this school my hair has nothing in it. No matter how hard I try it just doesn't stick. So I just allow it to do whatever it wants. I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard the bell ringing.

Shit, I have to get to my next class. Unlike what most believe I actually give a damn about school. I know, shocker Percy Jackson bad boy extreme cares about school. I know I would think that to. The thing is I need good grades to get into college so I can get a job and pay for my mom to live. If I get a good enough paying job I can send her to a nice place so she can live like the queen she is. I admit I'm a mama's boy. She's my rock. I threw on my t-shirt which clung to my chest and my jeans and sprinted out of the locker room with my gym bag.

I navigated my way around the school while water droplets fell from my hair and along my back and forehead. I found my locker and fumbled with the lock and eventually unlocked my locker. I shoved my adidas bag in. I retrieved a bag my mom packed,(what did I tell you, I would be nowhere without her.) it had everything I needed for the day. I tucked a pencil behind my ear and grabbed my Ancient Greek textbook. I slammed my locker shut and speed walked to 's classroom. I stopped in front of the door and recomposed myself. I held my text book at my side, opened the door and strut into the classroom as if I didn't have a care in the world.

"Mr. Jackson, how nice of you to join us." Mr. Brunner announced, his brown eyes lifting up from attendance.

I saw Beck,Jason,Leo and Grover all snickering in their seats. Thalia and Reyna were both scoffing at their behaviour and Sil was blowing bubblegum while trying to make them stop. I was happy to have them all in this class.

"Sit next to Miss Chase." Mr. Brunner instructed not looking up from his clipboard.

I scanned the room and found the only empty seat beside a blonde haired girl. I walked past the desks and sat in the blue plastic chair next to her. I flashed a smile at her and she scoffed while rolling her eyes and directing her attention back to Mr. Brunner. Ouch! No girl has ever done that to me other then Reyna and Thalia. I recognized her from somewhere I just couldn't put my finger on it. What's this girls problem with me?

If only the problems had stopped there between the two of us.

* * *

 **Sooooo... What did you guys think? How do we feel about a Percy that cares about school? Even if he acts like he doesn't. I know game changer. I wanted to get a different view on him then other fanfics. I hope you guys are enjoying what I've written so far. The first "Dare" should be coming up in the next few chapter involving a certain Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. :)**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Dimitri Jinx.**


	5. Unneeded introductions

**Hey guys, because you are all so lovely I decided to update! I've had a long and stressful day. My school work is getting harder these days. Honestly a good chunk of what I am learning I will not use in the real world. I hope that your guys day was better then mine. Thank you for all of your lovely follows and favourites. I can't even begin to say how happy I get when I see them! I love all of you so much! I've taken on the roll as Beta for Cinder Luna's new PJO fic called The Order of the Pack. Go give it a looksie!**

 **Alternate note, I am Canadian. So in my writing I spell things the Canadian way and use terms that I have grown up with. It's a bit of how Americans and English people write! Just wanted to let you all know. :)**

* * *

 **Review responses! ( I'm so glad to have some!)**

 **Nekcishenfco: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I hope that you like this chapter. Please let me know! Thanks for the review. :)**

 **Lobous26: You are so sweet! I do know that the bad-boy Percy and shy girl Annabeth story has been told before. That's why I am hopping to break that classification and make my own version. It will be something you most likely haven't seen before. I think that you are going to like it. Are you kidding me, Of course our beloved Piper is coming back. Jasper/Jiper will be in this story. Don't you worry, she will most likely return in the next few chapters. I'm glad that you are digging the idea of Percy caring about school. I am as well, it is one of my twists on bad boy Percy! I will definitely take your suggestion into the Idea bank. I love that Idea! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

 **Thor Hunter: Well i'm happy that you like it. I saw those random spaces aswell. My computer was glitching and wasn't cooperating. I will be sure to go back to previous chapters and fix those!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I am not a man nor am I a middle aged man named Rick Riordan so no, I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Unneeded introductions.**

 **Annabeth Pov.**

I left room feeling ecstatic. I know it's pathetic, but I couldn't help feeling special. Thalia Grace wanted to be my friend for crying out loud!I made my way through the sea of students wanting to be anywhere but here. I eventually found my ancient greek classroom. I took a deep breath. Okay Annabeth you can do this, it's just another class. I stepped into the old room filled with wooden desks and blue chairs. It was practically identical to the rest of the classroom in the building. I caught my breath at the sight of the people already seated in the class. It was every single popular except Drew and Rachel.I felt like a horrible person but I found comfort in not seeing them in the room. That would have made for a disastrous group. Wherever Queen Bee goes chaos follows.

Thalia was leaning back into her chair with her feet on the desk. I was thrilled to see her in my class. Of course I'm not stupid enough to say hello.

"Hey Annabeth!" She called out for the entire class to hear.

Everyone of the populars faces whipped over to where Thalia was staring, directly at me. My face felt as if it was getting warmer. I was praying that I didn't look like a tomato. My ear tips were pink and I gave a small wave. She signalled for me to come over to her group. I let out a small gasp. My glasses must be broken, Thalia Grace was asking me to talk to her group. Me little miss nobody to talk to the most popular people to grace the floors of Goode high. I was going over all of the potential possibilities for the outcome of my presence over there. I realized that I must appear stupid just standing there, they must think something is wrong with me. I boldly walked over clutching my binder to my chest as a form of armour.

"Guys this is Annabeth, she's my assigned partner in math with the demon herself. She's also the one who created the war in homeroom this morning. " Thalia beamed proudly.

Everyone bursted into questions.

"Magazine war, great way to start the school year." Said Jason in approval.

"Is it true that they were collectors edition? Any chance you could get me a copy?" Squealed Silena.

"Where did you think of that epic prank?" Asked Leo.

I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust from all of this attention.

"Guys settle down, you're going to scare the poor girl away." Interjected Reyna.

I mouthed a silent thank you at her.

"I just wanted to leave the classroom, I only wanted to cause a minor distraction." I shrugged.

"Well you made something bigger then a small distraction Annie." Laughed Grover.

I bit my tongue. I didn't appreciate that nickname along with most. I didn't want to ruin my chances of ever talking to these people again, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Calm down goat boy." Scoffed Thalia. "Annabeth this is Jason my annoying brother," She jutted her chin out at Jason. I already knew all of them but I decided not to interrupt. These were unneeded introductions, but of course I didn't tell them that. Everyone went around happily introducing themselves to me.

"The names Leo but my friends call me the Super-sized Mcshizzle." he grinned while leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"No one calls you that." They all said back to him.

I let out a small laugh.

"Deny it all you want but it's true." Thalia kicked his chair. The blue seat tipped backwards and Leo tumbled to the ground. Everyone erupted into laughter. Leo popped up with his hair even wilder than before and a scowl on his face. "Honestly Pinecone face if you like me that much all you had to do was say so." Thalia reacted by connecting her fist with his fore arm. The sudden impact caused a small yelp to escape Leo. This only caused another giggle to leave my dry lips.

"Get em sis." Cheered Jason.

"Aw poor baby Valdez got beat up by a girl." Whined Grover, while pouting.

"Oh talk all you want but you all know that Thalia could easily beat each of you up with her eyes closed." Silena said popping her bubble and smiling smugly.

The boys all grumbled and growled. They clearly didn't want to admit it but it was true that they were wimps compared to Thalia. It made me think that she was even more of a badass. The warning bell rang.

"It was nice meeting you." I smiled.

"See you around." Said the boys.

"Love your outfit." Commented Silena with a genuine smile and a pop of her gum.

"You as well." Reyna returned.

"See you later Annabeth." Thalia said lastly as I turned and took my assigned seat. I opened up my binder and retrieved a pencil. I sat at the desk and tapped my fingers on the cool surface of the scratched wood engraved with people's initials and curse words. I fiddled with my pencil and traced over all of the engravings aimlessly. cleared his throat and rose from his desk. My ancient greek teacher was a middle aged man with tan skin with developing wrinkles around the eyes. He had a kind smile but when mad anyone sane human would run. He had a headful of brown locks flecked with silver and grey. His eyes were round and the colour of almonds. He didn't seem to age ever since Annabeth had met him. It was as if he were immortal.

"Settle down class, settle down." He said coming to the front of the room and leaning on the whiteboard.

All of the students sat in their designated seats. The stoll twins had swapped spots intentionally thinking it would be funny. Once look from and they stood up and went to their original seats sulking and making a scene out of it. I chuckled at their spectacle. I have to give them credit, the Stolls make for wonderful entertainment. coughed and cleared his throat to win back the students attention.

"Thank you. Now for attendance." He sighed pulling out a cork clipboard.

He did a rollcall of the class when he hit my name I raised my hand and he gave me an earnest smile.

I heard the sound of footsteps and instinctively I swiveled to face the doorway. My jaw dropped. Percy Jackson walked in no, strided into the classroom with an aura of not having a worry in the world. Well why would he he is Percy freaking Jackson. Oh gods, he had clearly just came from the pool His white t-shirt was wet and I could see his distinct and perfect abs. His gorgeous jet black locks were still wet and dripping and glistening in the light. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve casually to make sure I wasn't drooling. Thank the heavens I wasn't.

"Mr. Jackson, how nice of you to join us." announced, his brown eyes lifting up from attendance.

Percy glanced over the room. I buried my head in my textbook making an attempt not to get noticed. Then I realized for the first time that the desk to my right was empty.

"Sit next to Miss Chase." instructed not looking up from his clipboard.

Oh shit. I went into a full on five second panic attack. He waltzed over and plopped down next to me. He flashed me a resplendent smile that made my knees feel weak. That's when it hit me like a semi truck. Did I just think of Percy Jackson as hot? No, no ,no! Annabeth this is bad you are not allowed to have any sort of feelings for him. You strongly dislike him remember? In the midst of my self debacle i rolled my eyes at Percy and went back to looking at the now suddenly appealing white board. Annabeth you are such an idiot! I mentally face palmed myself for being so stupid. Honestly what girl eye rolls at Percy Jackson? Why am I getting mad at myself for rolling my eyes at him? All of these thoughts jumping around my brain made me question, do I have feelings for Percy Jackson?

If only I was capable of giving a yes or no answer to that question.

 **So my lovelies... What did you think? Oh poor Annabeth all confused about her feelings. Don't worry the story starts moving in the next chapter when Percy and Annabeth talk to each other for the first time in this story. What happens next we don't know... Well I know. Anyways go drop a Review and let me know what you are thinking of the story so far. I'm open to any Ideas and suggestions. I love hearing what you all have to say. If you want to go ahead and Pm me.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~Dimitri Jinx.**


	6. To put a name to a face

**Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry I took so long to update. I've had a long and tiring week. One of the things that made me smile was seeing all of your reviews and follows/favourites! Thank you all so much! Chapter one of the Order of the pack is out. Go give it a look on Cinder Lunas profile. I am bettaing her work ( is that even a word?) so I would love to see what you all think of it!**

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **Cinder Luna: I KNOW I love Leo so much. I felt the need to throw in some of his humor. I definetly look forward to writing more of it! Aww thank you so much for the compliment. I'm glad that you wrote more! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Dasheill Reid: THANK YOU so much! Your kind words make me smile. I'm glad that you love it. Yeah it's a bit on the simpler side. At the moment. I hope that you'll still like it when some weird and interesting events come into play. Don't worry it's nothing too out of the ordinary. So in the prologue/intro a wrote a small blurb. Basically the title 'Dares" is because that's how Percabeth is going to start off. There will be plenty of dares to come, just you wait.**

 **Zoe (guest): I'm glad you love it! I do too. I will definetly try to update more often since you aked ;) Just be warned it may be inconsistent but don't worry i'll try my hardest to update at least once a week! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **cf (guest): For some odd reason your review didn't load but I received it nonetheless. Thank you for the compliment. I'm trying to do a good job and I'm glad you think so! Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not a multi millionaire man who created this beautiful fandom. So I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **To put a name to a face.**

 **Percy Pov.**

I sat there dumbfounded at the idea that this blonde chick just eye rolled me. Honestly does she not know who I am? Woah I just sounded like an egotistical jerk there didn't I? I mean it's just i'm not used to this, normally girls are falling all over me and trying so hard just to get a glance out of me. Ew I hate how I'm sounding right now. It's just. Ugh. I hope you understand what I am trying to say here. So I'm sitting in class and I pretend to blow off this girls action. Even though it kinda hurt. Wait one minute. Percy Jackson why are you getting so offended by some random chicks actions. You barely even know her. Okay Percy just start over. I snapped back into reality when Mr. Brunner was calling my name.

"Mr. Jackson. Mr. Jackson." He said getting more irritated with call. I hope he hadn't said it too many times.

"Huh, what?" I said shaking myself awake.

I heard the boys snickering behind me.

" , I was asking if you could name for me a Greek god." He asked with a glint in his brown eyes.

Once again the guys were laughing and whispering.

"Zeus, Hades and Poseidon." I blurted without thinking and counting them on my fingers.

The guys stopped laughing and gave me a puzzled look. The blonde girl beside me turned her head and her stormy grey eyes were calculating me as if she couldn't believe what I had just said came out of my mouth.

Mr. Brunner smiled knowingly. "Good. Now can you tell me what they are the gods of?" He asked while writing the three gods names on the whiteboard in cursive blue ink.

"Zeus is the lord of the sky's , Hades of the underworld and Poseidon of the seas. They are the gods of several other things but those are their main titles." I replied simply.

Mr. Brunner smiled kindly. " Very well done ." He then proceeded to write what I said on the whiteboard.

Only then did I notice everyone's' stares directed at me. I looked at the boys and shrugged and turned back to face the board.

"Miss Chase. Would you care to inform us on some greek goddesses?" asked.

All eyes turned to the girl beside me.

She took in a rigid breath. Then exhaled. "In the first generation Olympians there's Hera Zeus wife the goddess of marriage, women and family. Then you have Demeter the goddess of agriculture, the harvest and the seasons. And lastly there's Hestia the goddess of the hearth and home." She said all in one breath.

My eyes went wide. Wow this girl was smart. A bit of a now it all but smart nonetheless. I thought that I was the only one who knew about the gods and goddesses. Turns out I'm not alone in actually understanding this course.

"Well done Annabeth." He said with a grin. Ugh, what a teacher's pet. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the class. "The rest of you take note of Miss Chase and 's knowledge on the gods, this is the caliber of answers that will be on your first test in a few weeks."

The class grumbled o the mention of a test. Even I was upset about it.

"Now, I will be passing out a booklet on the gods. Your job is to fill them in with your seating partner. You can use your textbooks to help you find the answers."

Mr. Brunner went around handing out the stacks of paper.

He plopped two down and I handed one to the blonde beside me.

"Honestly teach, did you kill an entire tree for one of these?" Leo said while gawking at the mound of paper in front of him.

"Stop complaining Valdez and get to work." said firmly.

The blonde turned to look at me, her stormy eyes examining me."You heard him, let's get to work. We have to work on this together. Whether you want to or not."

I don't know why but the blonde's words stung. Did she expect me not to participate? I try my hardest most of the time. It's just hard because of my dyslexia. I was getting so riled up about this my mind had fled the scene. The blonde was waving her hand in front of my face. " Hello. Percy. Percy?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

I shook my head and blinked a few times. "Sorry, I dozed off." I replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why am I not surprised." She laughed while giving a small smile. She had a cute laugh. I could tell she meant them in a fun mannered way opposed to a cruel tone.

"Okay, let's get to work then." She said flipping the first page of the packet.

We spent the rest of the class writing down our answers to the questions on the papers. To be honest we made a great team. Without realizing that I had dyslexia she read the questions out loud. I didn't even have to try and read them. The questions were easy they were just about the twelve Olympians and what they were the gods and goddesses of.

"The gods often have relationships with mortals/humans on earth. What are the offsprings of a god and a human called?" The blonde read aloud.

"A halfblood." We both said in unison. The class all turned their heads towards us at our outburst. I rolled my eyes at them and they went back to minding their own business.

"Well, actually they are referred to as half bloods or demigods." The blonde added.

"I knew that." I scoffed.

"Sure you did." She said with raised eyebrows.

We continued to work on the packet.

"Athena is the goddess of what?"

"Wisdom." I answered confidently.

"Wisdom and strategy." She corrected.

"Same thing. I knew that I just gave a simpler answer." I scowled.

"As if, you just don't want to admit it." She smirked.

I heard the loud ringing of the bell beep through the pa. I stood up and saw that nearly everyone had barely completed the first two pages whereas we had finished maybe five or six.

Thalia walked up next to me and stopped.

"Holy shit Annabeth. How did you manage to get that much done? Especially with this one as your partner." She gaped while nudging me in the side.

Me being mature and all, I stuck my tongue out at Thalia. I was a tad offended by Thalia's comment. Even more so that the girl didn't correct her. The girl shrugged and packed up the rest of her belongings.

"Let's go kelp head." Thalia said while dragging me out of the classroom and waving goodbye to the grl.

We walked down the corridors and dropped off our stuff in our lockers. We then caught up with the rest of the group in the cafeteria. As we walked in I remembered what Thalia had said earlier. " Holy shit Annabeth." Annabeth, so this girl had a name. It was nice to finally to put a name to the face.

I would now be hearing that name and seeing that face a lot more than I would have thought.

* * *

 **So... First Percabeth interaction in this story. Yay. Tell me what you guys thought. Did you like how they interacted with each other? Was it what you guys wanted? Please tell me. I think our lovely friend with kaleidoscope eyes may make an appearance in the next chapter. No promises but I think she will! If not she will be involved! Get ready for lunch time. Who knows what we'll learn about our favourite PJO characters? Small announcement. I've decided that I'm going to accept chapter ideas! So if you have some little scenes that are just dying to be written, let me know through a pm! I'd be ore then happy to see if I can incorporate them into the fic ! I think that's all I have to say other then I LOVE YOU ALL! And if you could go and drop a Review and a follow and favourite I'd love you even more!**

 **~ Dimitri Jinx.**


	7. A girl like her

**Hello my lovelies! I apologize for my absence. I've had a really bad week. I had a mental break down from being overwhelmed and dealing with drama and didn't go to school one day. I have completed all of my exams and I'm proud to say I actually did really good on all of them. Seeing your reviews made each of my days a little bit brighter. You guys don't know how much your words mean to me as a new and extremely insecure writer on this site! So I thank you all. Enough about me I hope you all enjoy! :)**

 **Ps Happy late thanksgiving to all my American readers out there. Thankful for you all!**

* * *

 **Review responses!**

 **A.W.G: It's my girl! Guys the A.W.G is reading my story how cool is that! DOn't feel terrible about not reading in a while hun, we all get busy and don't have time. ( Trust me i know.) I'm beaming at the thought of you loving the story! I know I also loved Leos comment in that chapter he's always been one of my favourite characters and he's interesting and fun to write about. I agree Percy having a big ego works and I look forward to toying with it. I'm glad you like the Thalia-Annabeth friendship, I was really unsure if people were going to like it so i'm glad you did! Spoiler Alert Pipers coming in soon like really soon. Aww no problem Memories and Dreams are worth a million shout outs! You really think my works amazing?! Thanks! I'm so happy that we became friends too! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Cinder Luna: Hey girl! I'm glad you liked that chapter. I know and understand that it was a unique take on their first interaction but people seem to be liking it so i'll roll with it! Aww thanks I'm so happy that you are loving it. I also can't wait to see how it all turns out ;) Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Dasheill Reid: I practically broke down in tears when I saw your review. You have no idea how much it menat to me on that day. It honestly made my day. Thank you for saying all those kind words. Updating consistently is tough and I'm extremely thankful that you understand! I'm ecstatic that you love my story! I hope you like this chapter. :)**

 **Trixy J: Aww you're to sweet. I know and I'm sorry that you were getting impatient. Thank you for reviewing though. I'm happy to hear your concerns. I'm glad you think it's cute, I do to. Thank you, I'm trying to do a great job! Enjoy this overdue update that you've been awaiting!**

 **Guest chpt 6: I'm glad you love it! I will keep it going!**

 **.coco: I'm glad that you love my story. I will try and update more often. Thanks i'll try!**

 **Artemisbow510: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I KNOW! I absolutely LOVE Percabeth!**

 **Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews they make me smile and want to write more!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged guy named Rick Riordan so obviously I own nothing of this beautiful world. *Cries.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6.**_

 _ **A girl like her.**_

 _ **Annabeth Pov.**_

I walked into Ancient Greek thinking oh shit I'm screwed. I walked out of that classroom actually in one piece and with a smirk. One point for Annabeth woo! Self high five! Oh jeez that was really pathetic wasn't it. Facepalm. Anywho I lifted my chin up and re positioned my glasses as I scurried through the busy hallways. I gagged as I got a mouthful of a freshman's retched perfume in my mouth. The stench of body odour and cologne next to her on what appears to be her boyfriend assaulted my nostrils. These people need to learn what too much is. I waved my hand innocently in front of my face as I pushed past them and continued walking. I arrived at my locker and opened it up and gently placed my binder and books inside.

"Hey sis." Came a playful voice.

I jumped and punched whatever startled me in the arm.

"Ouch. Next time could you just say hello like a normal person?" He said while rolling his shoulder.

I crinkled my nose and glared at the boy I call my brother."Damn you Malcolm." According to most we strike a resemblance. His lip was quirked and his light grey eyes were smirking internally. He is in senior year with me. He is fairly tall maybe six feet and was covered in tanned skin. He flashed me a toothy white grin showing off his perfect teeth. He has blonde hair that glistened in the brightly lit hallways. He was dressed in his blue jeans a grey top that made his eyes pop. Hey that rhymes!

"Calm down Annabeth."

I raised my eyebrows and sighed. " What do you want Malcolm?"

He reached overtop of me and grabbed the apple out of my locker and sunk his white teeth into it. "Just this." He said through a mouthful of honeycrisp.

"Thanks little sis." He grinned while walking away.

I scowled at him. He knows how much I hate being called his little sis. It makes me seem below him.

I aimlessly threw my hand into my locker and blindly retrieved a butter croissant and another honeycrisp apple. I trend to pack double incase Malcolm steals my food. What can I say, I'm prepared. I closed my locker and plugged in my earbuds. I listened to the song slang by def leppard. I love listening to certain rock and roll style songs because I feel like a badass when you are walking with purpose and you have rock and roll in the background. I know, a bit pathetic. But I love doing it nonetheless. I feel as if i'm invincible, walking through fire. Do you know what I mean? So I made my way back through the polished corridors and passed by several people gossiping and complaining. You wouldn't believe how much you learn about a person just from observing. But what do I know? I eventually made it to the cafeteria.

Let me set things straight for you. Whoever told you that everyone is accepted and that there are no cliques in the high school was a liar. A LIAR. I think I've made my point clear. Let me break this down for you. I call it the social hierarchy. Fancy words. There are several levels in the social hierarchy. Inevitably there's a top and a bottom. I float around the middle. Which is good. Because when you are at the top or the bottom. Everyone and I mean everyone knows who you are. Not only do they know who you are. People are always talking about you. Good or bad. In the middle you don't get noticed. You just float through highschool and try your best to not get involved in all of the drama. It's really sad if you think about it. The amount of division there is in life. The teachers love to talk about equality and that we should all respect each other. Ha, not going to happen. Even in the real world there's a social hierarchy, it's everywhere.

In the midst of all of this I ended up mindlessly walking over to the vending machines. I inserted two silver quarters into the money eating machine and it spat out a plastic bottle of water. I bent down to retrieve the bottle but I slowed down when I overheard a nearby conversation.

The Populars were seated at their usual nearby table.

"I'm already ready for winter break." Complained Thalia as she slumped onto the bench and sunk her teeth into a piece of pizza.

"I agree, the clothing that all of these uncultured freshman are wearing is absolutely revolting." Silena gagged as she seated herself next to Beckendorf with her tray full of food.

"Forget their clothes their entire existence is annoying." Said Drew with disgust. She plopped down on Percy's left side.

I scoffed and retrieved my water bottle from the black machine and stood up. I patted my burgundy jumper down and walked past the populars to an empty table near by. I shoved in my earbuds but played no music. It was an excellent way of eavesdropping if I do say so myself. I unscrewed my water and took small sips and nibbled on my croissant. My ears perked at the sudden mention of my name.

"So did our kelp head learn a thing or two in Ancient Greek today?" Thalia taunted.

Percy rolled his eyes and sipped at his blue gatorade.

"What's this?" Rachel asked, her green eyes flaring and ginger brown furrowed.

Drew and Rachel scooted closer to Percy to hear more.

"Yes Percy, since when do you learn anything in school?" Scoffed Drew flipping her black locks over her shoulder and whipping Silena in the face in the process. Silena scowled and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows in awe of Drews rudeness.  
Man if this is her idea of flirting she's doing a shitty job. Honestly who finds insulting someone attractive.

"Percy seems to know something about the Gods and so does his seating partner, Annabeth." Replied Silena coolily and pronouncing each syllable of my name crisply with a smug expression on her pink lips.

Both Rachel and Drew glared at Silena and at the mention of my name I felt their stares burning into the back of my skull. It sent shivers down my spine and I gulped down a sip of water before choking on it. Why did Silena have to mention my name? I felt my face reddening and my hands shaking. I prayed they just ignored her comment and changed the is it the gods never answer my prayers?

"Right Annabeth, Thalias new friend. She's pretty smart and seems nice." Added Jason through a mouthful of protein bar.

Rachel and Drew looked at each other and they let out a fake giggle.

Rachel linked her arm with Percys. "She's such a know it all, just because she skipped a grade she thinks she's better than everyone."

Drew nodded her head and linked her arm with Percys free one. "Have you seen her outfits? She dresses like a hag and don't get me started on her glasses. She's a wreck, trust me Percy you don't want to get involved with a girl like _**her**_." She giggled to hide her cruelty.

I felt my heart plummet and I was suddenly fidgeting with my glasses and was squirming inside of my jumper. I shifted my head innocently and caught a glimpse of Percy's expression. It seemed confused but I couldn't read it fully. That was one of my top pet peeves was people hiding their emotions.

His shoulders were tense then he sighed. "I guess you're right, I shouldn't talk to a know it all like _**her**_."

At that comment I felt sick to my stomach and felt like I was going to start crying. I was suddenly out of my seat with my phone in my pocket. I bolted from my table to the nearest exit. I opened the door terrified that my half eaten apple and croissant was going to come up, and collided with someone. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. My eyes widened at the sight of a mahogany haired girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

Would I ever be thankful for that collision.

* * *

 *** Dodges all of the weapons and objects being thrown at me*. Poor Annabeth what did she do to deserve this? I'm sorry but did you really think nothing was going to happen? If not I'm sorry to break your hearts. Any guesses who our kaleidoscope collision creator ( I know it's not a word. ) is? Once again I'm sorry for the late update. I will try to update as often as I can. At least once a week,unless specified otherwise in advance. I love seeing all of your kind, supportive and lovely reviews! I hope you are all having a wonderful weekend and had a fabulous week! Drop a favourite/follow and/or a Review!**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Dimitri Jinx.**


	8. Reunited at last

**Hello my lovely readers! I am back! This chapter is the long awaited chapter where, if you read the title you know, that we are reunited with our wonderful Piper! I'm sorry that it took this long for her to make an appearance. But I hope that it was worth the wait! I look forward to seeing your guys's reactions to this chapter. I was in a hurry to get everything down on the page so if it has typos let me know. Guys yesterday was my my little brothers birthday! It's so weird he's growing up, I still think of him as a tiny week was interesting. Who else is ready for Christmas/winter break? Because I know that I am ready to have a break. Plus that means more writing for you guys to read!**

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **Annabae 4.0: Hey there! I am more then happy to make that deal with you. As long as you guys keep reading and leting me know how I am doing, I will happily continue to write! Now that we've established that, let me know what you think of this chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Cinder Luna: Hey Girl! I'm glad that you loved it! That makes me happy to hear! I know, Drew can be such a... a... Jerk. I know what you really mean ;) I'm sorry if it made you upset but it needed to happen so that this chapter could play out the way it does. Hold on to your seats because she won't stop being a jerk there. It's gonna happen again. Thanks for telling me about the insight on Ancient Greek. It totally slipped my mind. I'll try and add it in Percy's next chapter. Hope you like this latest chapter. :D**

 **Awesome sauce: At first I was a tad confused but then you're second review came in and I sort of understand. I don't fully get what you meant there by how Annabeth described how all life is made like. But I'll take it as a compliment! I am going to go out on a whim here and guess ypui were talking about how she interprets the school in a social hierarchy? Any who hope you enjoy!**

 **I loved seeing all of your guy's reviews! Can't wait too see more!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything created by Rick Riordan and his wonderful creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

 **Reunited at last.**

 **Annabeth Pov**

Wow, I must have really hit my head hard. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. They widened at the sight of a girl with choppy mahogany haired girl that had small braids that were entwined intricately with cream feathers. Her eyes were so many colours at once it's as if it couldn't make up its mind. They too widened at the sight of me. She had gorgeous skin of Cherokee descent that glowed. She was dressed in an off the shoulder coral top and black jeans that fitted her perfect curves and hugged her calves. On her feet were light brown boots that looked well used. Her dusted pink lips parted and let out a gasp.

"ANNABETH!" She squealed and in a flash she came tumbling down on me. I felt her petite arms wrapped around me and squeezing very harshly.

"Pips. Piper. I-I can't can't breath. Piper let let me go." I laughed.

She squeezed even harder, "I am never letting you go." She giggled.

I sighed and hugged her back.

She released her grip and observed me. "Jeez Annie you got hot."

I scoffed at the compliment and chuckled a little. "Excuse me, have you looked in the mirror lately? You look amazing! What, what are you doing back here?"

A shade of rose crept it's way onto her cheeks. I remembered a conversation I had with Piper over the summer. She said that she had gotten herself a boyfriend from New York who went to Goode high. I also recalled overhearing Jason Grace saying something about a girl back in La who went to boarding school. I put two and two together.

"Wait. Hold up. Are you and Jason Grace." I began and I saw her smile grow and her ear tips and cheeks flush a brighter shade of pink.

"Oh my gods Piper. You snatched up Jason Grace all the way from LA?" I marvelled.

She looked up at me and grinned innocently. " I guess I did. Oh Annabeth don't be mad at me. I really wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how serious it was and by then I got caught up in it all. Trust me I have been wanting to tell you ever since he first flirted with me. I'm so sorry Annie." She pleaded.

I have to admit I was a smidge hurt. Yet all of that was washed away by the sight of her standing in front of me. I had missed her so much that I didn't really care about it.

I gave a small smile and sighed. " It's fine, but you'll have to make it up to me. I'm thinking ice cream or maybe chocolate." I said tapping my finger to my chin. "So, back to my question. Why are you here? Not that I am complaining. Did you just come here for jason? If so that's like double the ice cream you owe me." I rambled.

Piper laughed. " Sure I came here to see Jason. But I transferred back here to come back to school with you. I showed dad that I was a lady and that I could be more proper and yada yada. So finally he let me come back here. So I could spend senior year with my favourite smart blonde!" She explained with hand gestures and all.

I was about to collapse down and start crying. For the past three or so years I had wished that Piper would come home. And now she was back. We were reunited at last.

"You're back to see me?"

"I'm back." She grinned.

She held out her arms and flicked her wrist motioning to come in for a hug. I rolled my eyes and embraced her. She smelled like roses.

In the midst of all of this I had completely forgotten that two minutes ago I was storming off and going to go sit in the library.

I guess while I was thinking my face had changed into a small frown. Piper clearly noticed. Her face changed from a cheery smile to a look of worry. "What's wrong Annabeth?"

I let go from her grasp and looked down. I twiddled with my thumbs and bit my tongue."It's nothing. I'm fine Piper." I mumbled.

She quirked her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Mhhm sure you are. We've been best friends for what twelve years? Sure i've been gone for the past three or so, but I do know when you are lying." She smirked.

"Plus you get a crinkle in your forehead right there when you lie." She said pressing her index finger to the center of my forehead.

I swatted her finger away. "I do not get a crinkle in my forehead." I said touching my forehead after to make sure that I didn't.

"Yes you do. Besides, what is wrong? You know you'll have to tell me. I'm just going to keep nagging you until you do." She said with a dazzle in her eyes.

Weather I liked it or not. Piper always, and I mean always got people to spill. She has a way with words. It was her own super power in a way.

I made a scowl in defeat and she grinned triumphantly. "So tell me what's wrong? Who do I need to beat up?"

I laughed at her half hearted threat. "You don't have to beat up anyone. Just some people said some things about me that's all. It's fine Pips. Really."

I didn't want her to worry about it. Her boyfriends friend group were the ones who said those things. I don't want to cause a disturbance in their clique if I don't have to. Piper gave me another one of her looks.

"Please. Pretty please." She pouted with puppy eyes.

Damn you Piper. I know I'm going to regret telling you this. You and your stupid charm speak and adorable face.

"Fine I'll tell you. It's really nothing though." I gave in.

She pumped her fists in the air. "Yes!" She muttered under her breath.

"It's just some people were just saying some rude things to me. It's really my fault for about me though,you should go see your boyfriend. He's going to be so happy to see you." I pushed past her in hopes of just going to the library and leaving her be. As soon as I took three steps I felt a strong hand on my wrist and pulled me back.

"I did not come home just for you to tell me to talk to my boyfriend. Now tell me who said it, and what they said." Piper announced sternly.

I desperately didn't want to make a scene or cause a fight. But I gave in and told her. I explained my day at school from start to finish. Everything from walking up the steps in my burgundy jumper to becoming friends with Thalia. Then i talked about meeting Jason and the others and she blushed at the mention of his name and that I thought that he seemed like a nice guy. Then I explained Ancient Greek class. I told her how unexpected it was that Percy and I had worked well together and how he knew about the gods and goddesses. I recounted about the cafeteria and the conversation I overheard and what they said. I told her precisely what they had said.

At the end of it all I let out a large breath that I was unaware that I was keeping in. Piper's face was full of emotion. She seemed to be upset and infuriated.

"Those Bitches! I'm terribly sorry for what they said Annabeth. They don't have any Idea on how amazing and wonderful you are. I can't believe Percy would say those things! Those two witches have got him wrapped around their finger. Ugh. They make me sick." She vented.

I just agreed and nodded. This was clearly about something more then me being called names but I didn't want to intrude. I felt that the right thing to do was to let her let it all out.

"You know what. I have a plan." She mumbled. The next thing I knew I was being dragged back into the cafeteria against my will with a rage filled Piper. I knew better than to try and fight her when she had a mission. I tried to struggle and to turn around when I saw where we were headed. In front of me across the cafeteria Piper was dragging me to the one singular place I did not want to be right now. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would be wrong. But of course I was right.

"Piper!" Jason smiled.

Piper turned to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. And put on a fake smile.

"Do you guys mind if Annabeth and I sit with you all?" She asked while batting her long black eyelashes. Jason nodded.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Drew's eye twitching and she grinned fakely. Rachel was too busy ogling at Percy to even notice Piper.

Piper averted her attention over to Percy. " Do you mind if we sit Perce?"

He lifted his head up and turned towards us. He looked at me with a small frown and his eyes full of regret."Yeah. Yeah. Of course you can sit with us."

Rachel looked up at us with her nostrils flared. She was moved over by Percy when he made way for Piper and I to sit. With everyone's eyes on me, I hesitantly sat in the empty space beside Percy. I could feel the sensation of Rachel, Drews and Calypsos nasty looks burning their way through me. Piper sat beside me and to her left was Jason. I knew that by me sitting in this spot that I had caused an explosion in the social hierarchy.

 _Soon would I learn that I would be the source of many more explosions in that very hierarchy._

* * *

 **So. What did you guys think of Piper? Did you like how they were reunited? I personally enjoyed writing her personality and how she got all protective over Annabeth. I look forward to writing more of their friendship. Tell me what you though of this chapter. Who knows what's going to happen when Annabeth sits at their table... Just hold onto your hats because it's going to be a bumpy and dramatic chapter. Well I think it will be.**

 **I was wondering If any of you have any songs you listen to that help you write? I on't care what style. I'm just looking for some music. I'm also considering doing what A. along with many other authors and adding song tributes. Do you guys think this would be a good idea? I also want to add that I love getting pm's with scene Ideas. Please if you have any ideas burning in your head PLEASE let me know. I could always use more thoughts on what you guys want to see in this story and I will try my very hardest to make them happen!**

 **See you guys sometime this week!**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Dimitri Jinx 💕**


	9. A slap across the head

**Hello my loves.**

 **I know, I know. I've been missing these past two weeks. * Ducks behind laptop to avoid all of the pitch forks and knives being thrown my way. *I'm terribly sorry for my absence. But I am back and with a new chapter for you all! Happy Hanukkah to all my readers out there! I'm hoping that you are all having a wonderful week. I still have another week of school. *Cries. * And I have two tests and I have to get shots! Like why? It's almost the holidays and you are traumatizing us with needles and tests.** **Not cool. Any ways. I hope that you are all well. See you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **Annabethsayshi: Hey! I'm glad that you are enjoying what I have written so far. Really you enjoy cliff hangers!? I mean I do personally enjoy the suspense but it's so agonizing having to wait. But as I writer I love writing cliffhangers. They are quite enjoyable. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I hope this chapter makes up for it! hope you like it :)**

 **Adilbek: Yes the characters in my fic are Mortals. Maybe In the description I should specify that. I'm glad that you asked though. But yes no super powers in this story. Sorry to disappoint. Hope you enjoy this chpt! ;)**

 **I love hearing what you all have to say, now on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8.**

 **A slap across the head.**

 **Percy's Pov.**

I am an Idiot.

I know, I know. I am mentally punching myself in the face right now. I can be so stupid at times. I don't know what came over me. In ancient greek class I had gotten to work with a girl who for the first time ever wasn't fondling all over me at first sight. Wow I sound really stuck up don't I. But you get the point right? I was just astounded that she treated me like every other guy at this school and not THE Percy Jackson. It was a refreshing change.

Sure she continuously one upped me and made me look like an idiot in front of my peers. But whatever. She was normal, and I had to go and screw it up. I don't know why I said what I said with Rachel and Drew. Sometimes I feel that they have a shock collar on me and I need to agree with them or they press the button. What they said about Annabeth was just cruel. I don't why they have something against her. Anyways I know I screwed up any possible friendship from the moment the words escaped my lips. I lulled in shame as I watched a flash of blonde escape from the cafeteria. What truly startled me was when she was being dragged back into the cafeteria. Not only dragged but by one of my favourite people,Piper the Beauty queen Mclean. Just the sight of her made me grin. Piper and I have been friends for the longest time. She was always someone who I could fall back onto.

My grin dropped when I saw the fire in her eyes and she was dragging Annabeth straight towards us, well I think me. Yup definitely me.

I dropped my head and tried to pretend I was listening to Rachel and Drew. Calypso just sat there and agreed with everything they said.

"Piper!" Jason smiled.

Piper turned to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. And put on a fake smile. I could tell when she was faking it or was genuinely smiling. I always have been.

"Do you guys mind if Annabeth and I sit with you all?"

Oh shit. I'm unquestionably screwed. Knowing Piper she had a plan, and she intended on executing that plan.

"Of course." Jason grinned like a love sick puppy.

I overheard Drew gagging and her girls scoffing. Honestly who do they think they are? Why do they hate Annabeth so much? Their actions are terrible, yet I have done nothing to stop them.

I suddenly felt the presence of Pipers Kaleidoscope eyes on me. I gulped back a sip of powerade.

"Do you mind if we sit Perce?" Piper asked sweet and innocently.

I felt my stomach drop. What was I supposed to say, No? No you can't sit with me and the rest of the group which happens to include your boyfriend, because I am a terrible person who is susceptible to agreeing with what Drew and Rachel say? Fat chance of that. I lazily lifted up my head and caught sight of Annabeth's eyes. I gave a small sigh,"Yeah. Yeah,of course you can sit with us."

Annabeth's expression was one of sheer terror masked with a dash of uneasiness. I scooted over to make room for them.

Annabeth sat next to me and we both fell into an awkward wrapped his arm around Piper and she leaned against him. The group went around saying how nice it was to see her and that they had missed her and laddy dah.

"How do the two of you know each other? Where did you meet?" Reyna asked with an eyebrow raised while drinking her pomegranate juice.

"At the thrift store or probably the dump." Drew smirked.

"Well-" Annabeth began, but was cut off by Piper.

"Actually Drew I think that's where I met you." Piper sneered at the queen bee. Piper has always had a way with words. When she wanted to she could spit fire. And trust me you don't want to get into a verbal fight with her. She turned back to face the rest of us. " I met Annabeth when we were little kids we went to the same school and we were always in the same class. It must have been luck."

Annabeth smiled. "If lucks name is your mom talking to the Principle every year. Then yes extremely lucky."

Leo and the rest of the group lost it at that comment. They were all laughing.

"So what are you doing back in town Miss Beauty Queen? Not that I'm complaining." Leo said through mouthfuls of banana.

"Probably got kicked out of the Princess academy." Scorned Rachel with a look of disgust plastered upon her pasty complexion.

"Haha, very funny." Grumbled jason. He turned towards Piper, "You didn't get kicked out right?" He asked innocently.

Piper smacked him upside the head.

"Point one for Beauty Queen." Cheered Leo.

She reached across the table and smacked Leo as well.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Two points for Pipes." Sil giggled.

Piper low fived Thalia, Reyna, Sil and Annabeth who were all smiling.

"Of course I didn't. I made a deal with my parents that if I could prove to them over the summer that I was a lady and such they would have to let me come back here to spend my senior year with my best friends. So no I did not get kicked out. I passed with flying colours." She beamed.

Jason squeezed her. "I'm so glad you're back Pipes."

"Me too." She smiled.

The two of them were so cute. I was over the moon when they finally got together. I love the both of them so it makes me happy that they are happy.

"Now that we have that all sorted out, I best be going." Annabeth announced hastily. She stood up from her seat but Piper dragged her back down.

"You can't leave. You've barely sat down."

"She's sat down long enough." Muttered Calypso.

"Too long." Added Rachel.

"For a lifetime." Concluded Drew.

These girls are just nasty, but here I was saying nothing. I just drank my powerade and spectated.

"It's really Okay, I have a class to prep for. It was nice seeing you all. I'll talk to you later Piper." Annabeth said while standing up.

I couldn't blame her for wanting to leave. Hell, I wanted to leave right now.

She gave Piper a pleading look and the girl with feathers in her hair knew to give in. " Fine, I'll text you later."

"It was nice seeing you all again." Annabeth said while pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and repositioning her glasses. She gave a small smile and walked through the cafeteria and pushed through the double doors. Everyone watched as she left.

" _It's really okay. I have a class to prepare for._ " Mimicked Drew in a nasally voice.

"Honestly she talks as if she's from the nineteenth century." She scoffed. Rachel and Calypso were laughing at the comments and agreeing with her.

" _My name is Annabeth and I am too stuck up and too much of a teachers pet to have a social life._ " She mimicked once more in that annoying nasal tone that sounded nothing like Annabeth.

I was astonished by Drew. Never had she relentlessly continued to be so rude to someone before. Why Annabeth? And no Drew, she left because she felt uncomfortable. Any sane person would when you're talking. I always have plenty to say but I've learnt to keep my mouth shut. The bruises taught me to.

"Well I need to get ready for my first class back." Interjected Piper, ending Drews parade of Insults for the moment.

She kissed Jason on the cheek and hugged her girls.

"If you guys don't mind I need to steal Percy for a quick sec." She smiled.

I was confused why she needed me but I shrugged and followed her out into the hall. She pulled me over into an empty one and reassured no one was watching.

"So Pipes what's it you want- Ow!" Piper had smacked me really hard upside the head like a mother would do.

"That's for being a dick to my best friend." She snarled.

"Im sorry its-" I commenced while rubbing the back of my head.

"No excuses. You are better than this Percy. I should have come back sooner if I knew you acted like such a douche. I know you don't purposely do it. But you still do it. So just try and be more aware of your actions." She lectured me with a stern expression.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted with a childish grin.

Her scowl turned into a smile. "Come here." She gave me a short but sweet hug.

"I missed you." I sighed. I really did, Piper was able yo keep me in line. I would need that a lot this year Im guessing.

"I missed you too." She repeated. " Now you need to show me around because I have no idea where the hell to go." She admitted.

I laughed at that. "I'd love to."

We walked through the hallways and I helped her too find her locker and get a sense of her surroundings. It felt nice to be around her.

 _In the future I would be receiving an abundance of slaps in the head from her. But frankly I deserved them._

* * *

 **Hey! So thoughts on that chapter? Poor Annabeth that girl doesn't get a break. How did you guys feel about her sitting with the Populars? What were you're opinions on how Piper handled the situation? I personally loved writing her character and the fire that she sent towards Drew. I planted a few little Easter egg or fore shadowing whatever you call it things in there. If you caught them, tell me what your suspicions are.**

 **Let me know if this chapter was okay. If you did go drop a fav?follow and a review. Like I said in the recent chapter I would love some song suggestions please and some scenario Ideas! I love all of you and will try to post again this week.**

 **Lots of love**

 **~Dimitri Jinx💕**


	10. Stupid Stolls

**Hello my loves!**

 **Happy New Year! Holy, it's already 2018. How was everyone's winter break? Mine has been pretty fantastic. I hope you guys all had a wonderful, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and or Christmas! At th every least I hope you guys all enjoyed not having to go to school or work. I know I did!**

 **I know, I know, I know. I have been very much so MIA lately. * Dodges anything and everything being thrown at her.* I took a break from the ff world without warning and I realize that that wasn't cool. As a reader I know I would've wanted a warning . So I apologize profoundly for this terrible delay in updating. I hope, I really do hope that you will stick by me. I also aspire that this chapter can make up for my absence. I think now, I am back. And for the better and for good. I will start writing more and more. So watch out because your Girl is back! Thank you to my lovely supporters. I'd also like to give a special shout out to the marvelous A.W.G xx who sent me nothing but kindness and encouragement to rejoin the ff world when it was time💕.I will let you know that I am perfectly fine, I was just and still am sorting things out in my complicated life. Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Review responses! I have to say that these were definitely a contributing factor in why I wrote. You words mean everything to me. I love you all!**

 **Annabethsayshi: Hey there! Thank you so much! I am glad that you are liking it so far! I am trying my best. I know about the missing words. Sometimes it's the site cutting some out and sometimes it's me writing so fast I forget to put them in there. Woopsies. I appreciate the review though so that I can attempt to make sure that all the correct wording is there so that the story can make more sense. Thank you for your Review. I Hope you enjoy this chapter! ️💚**

 **Cinder Luna: Hey Girl! Bahahaha I loved your comment on the order! It made me smile. I also adore Piper! Isn't she just the best!? Thank you so much for your kind words! Your opinion means a lot to me! I know you've already read this, nevertheless ,I hope you enjoy! 💜**

 **A: Hello there and welcome to the family! I wanted to let you know that your review made me cry a bit and smile. Don't worry they were happy tears! The day I received your review wasn't the best day in the world for me, so thank you! Your understanding of how long it takes to put out a chapter gives me such relief. I am so thrilled that you think my writing is worth the wait. I hope this one wasn't too long. I am overjoyed at the fact that you like my take on Percy, I tried to do something a little bit different with this fic. I don't think you can fathom how content your review made me! Thank you so much. I really, really do hope that this chapter lives up to proceeding ones. 💕**

 **Artemisbow510: Ahhhhh! I updated... I know it took longer then you would've liked, but it's here so... yay? Anyways, when you said that this was your life source I died a bit inside! my heart melted, just knowing how much this story means to you makes me overjoyed! For your sake and mine I really truely deeply hope that this chapter is as good as you would've hoped for!💙**

 **I just wanted to say that this set of reviews made me so happy! I look forward to hearing what you guys think of this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Therefore I do not own anything from this lovely world.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine.**

 **Stupid Stolls.**

 **Percy Pov.**

Well, you could say my lunch was eventful.

Understatement of the day.

Thank Gods for Piper. She shut Drew and Rachel down and put them in their place. I knew that I wanted to but couldn't. Don't ask me why, because I have no answer for you. Hell it's a question I've been asking myself for the past two years. It all started one day when they all showed up at school with a new look, and a new attitude seemed to be part of the deal. Normally however they don't waste their time gossiping about nobodies. Ahh, no! Annabeth is not a nobody. She's a somebody. Stupid Percy. But you know what I mean right? Normally they spit fire and move on to a bigger fish. Wow this is not going well for me is it? Let's move on shall we?

So, Piper and I aimlessly wandered the halls. We passed by plenty of classrooms filled with bubbly wide eyes fresh men eager to be in High school. Just you wait kids, it's not all bright and shiny. We accidentally walked in on some kids doing a drug trade. Stop right there. I know what you are thinking. No it wasn't just the "bad" kids who do drugs. Actually you'd be surprised by how many "goody two shoes" do them. It seemed to be a senior guy holding a bag of what looked and smelled like weed. He was dressed in a blue Goode high lacrosse hoodie. He was handing the bag semi descretly to a junior girl with six shiny and clean piercings and goth makeup. If Coach Hedge found out this kid was dealing, he'd be kicked off of the team. You're probably thinking, Percy, you should tell someone!

Hell no! No way. I am no snitch. Sure it's a stupid idea for him to be dealing it. I know it's illegal but there is zero chance of me snitching. My status would go from a one hundred to a negative ten. There's one thing people hate more than a douche bag and that's a snitch. No one trusts you after that. I quickly grabbed Piper's hand and directed her towards a different hallway.

I continued to show her around and coincidentally we had math together next class. At the end of my very interesting tour of Hell, sorry I meant Goode high, we found Piper's locker. It took her a total of two minutes to fully decorate it. She covered it in photos of her and Jason, some of her an Annabeth as teens and I couldn't help but smile at the ones with her and I as kids with this other blonde girl in the picture. I couldn't seem to pinpoint her name. But those grey eyes did look familiar. Piper pulled out her glossy black binder and slammed her locker shut with a loud thud.

She turned to face me and smiled. "Where to now Mr. Tour guide?"

I opened my mouth to speak but heard the sound of the bell ringing endlessly. I shrugged my shoulders. "The only place I am going, completely against my will, I must say, is math class. With the devil herself." I huffed in frustration.

Piper seemed to understand immediately who I was talking about. Her perky smile turned into a scowl and she rolled her kaleidoscope eyes.

"That woman is still alive?! What the hell!" Piper growled.

"I know, I think she made a deal with the devil, to keep her alive so she can continue to torture us. She'll probably fail us just to get back at us for making her life miserable." I smirked.

Mrs. Dodds along with most teachers at this school are miserable and boring as a log. They clearly hate their jobs, but do them for the summer break is my guess. Or maybe they enjoy their work. I can't really tell. They just all look depressed and irate all the time. All except two. Mr. Brunner and Coach Hedge. Mr. Brunner is just all wise and stuff and seems to actually care about the kids. Coach Hedge however is a different story. He is just always yelling and just batshit crazy. He loves baseball for some odd reason. He is always carrying around a baseball bat and is always wearing his signature baseball hat. He threatens to hit students with his wooden weapon of choice, if they misbehave. I know what you are thinking, CHILD ABUSE! Hello! Is anybody seeing this!? Calm down, I don't think he has actually hit anyone….

Yet.

But we all love the guy because deep down he cares. And I mean deep, deep, deep down. Mr. Brunner and Coach Hedge are my favourite teachers by far. At least so far they are.

"It's okay. You have me now to dazzle her with my charm." Piper grinned sarcastically.

"Yes of course." I smiled playfully.

We were ambushed by buzzing students all rushing to their next classes. They were all panicking in hopes that they weren't late. To be honest I was starting to get worried that we would be late to the demons class. As much as I disliked her, I did not and I repeat I did NOT want to be on her kill list. This was the year that I need to step up my game if I want to get into a good college and or university. I don't mean I have to go to Yale or Harvard. I just need to get accepted and I need a scholarship. And to do all of these incredibly difficult and improbable things, I need math.

"I don't know about you but I would hate to be on Satan's bad side." I attempted to say cooly as if I didn't care. When in fact i was freaking out on the inside. My conscious was saying MOVE YOU STUPID IDIOT! The next thing I knew Piper and I were swallowed by a group of freshmans and were being conveniently pushed towards her class. I grabbed hold of Piper and we escaped a group of giggling girls. I flashed them a flirtatious smile and they parted the seas so that I could walk through. I felt horrible for doing that but I needed to get to class on time. Piper snorted.

"What?" I asked with a quizzical expression.

She continued laughing hysterically.

"What!?" I asked a bit louder and more confused than ever.

She made herself breathe and slowly through laughs she said. "The famous- laugh- Percy Jackson - laugh, laugh- has still got it.- laugh-Look!-laugh- one of them fainted!- " All of this followed by an even bigger laugh.

"Oh shut it." I scowled while rolling my eyes.

"Aww, muffin. You LOOOOOVE it." She smirked.

" You jealous of all my attention, Pip squeak?" I retorted with my eyebrow raised.

Within a split second, her cheeks went pink then went back to their normal colour.

"Am not!" She pouted like a seven year old.

"Are too!" I said like an older brother.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too." Said Jason who had just walked in on the conversation behind Piper. "Wait, what are we arguing about?" He asked while hugging Piper from behind and she pouted.

I couldn't help but be a bit devious here.

"Oh nothing, Jason. It's just your girlfriend here is telling me how she is going to dump you for Travis or was it Connor? I can't remember." I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"Well then, got to go. Byeeee!" I smirked as I waved goodbye.

I quickly walked away upon hearing Jason screech "Wait, what!?"

I laughed a bit too myself when I saw Piper' face turn tomato red. I quickened my pace when I heard her inevitably deathly scream. "PERCY JACKSON YOU SON OF A…."

That's when I turned the corner before hearing the end of that sentence. I snickered to myself as I wandered down the hallway. I didn't acknowledge the Stolls laughing and giving each other a high five until they ran into me and fell down. I lended them each a hand and hoisted them up. That's when I realized who I bumped into. Oh no. See the mean, jackass, Jerk Percy inside of me told me to let them walk into that hallway and most likely be beaten to a pulp by Jason. I know, I know I won't do it. That's why I said the mean Percy would do it. Ugh, but it is so tempting. What. Being Nice Percy isn't as fun at this moment in time. Alright, alright. I'll be a good person. Jeez, calm down.

"Hey, you guys might not want to go down that hallway." I added as they resteadied themselves.

"Why not?" Asked Conner.

"What did you do?" Accused Travis.

I felt slightly bad, but it was all in good fun. Right?

"Oh, Nothing, nothing. We just have an angry Piper down there. I would avoid that at all costs if I were you." I said slyly.

The stolls looked at each other and grinned. "She's angry right now?" Travis smiled mischievously.  
"I wonder what would happen if someone were to prank said Angry Piper?"" Added Connor impishly.

The Stolls grinned from ear to ear, and began to promenade down to precisely where Piper had exploded.

They had forgotten that I was there and were plotting something. I didn't even want to know.

"It's your funeral." I called over my shoulder.

"Thanks Perce." They called back.

"Stupid Stolls." I muttered to myself while shaking my head.

I looked back to see them walking up to her with something rotten in their hands. I saw the rage flash in Jason's eyes. Oh no. Well, I warned them. They cockily placed the rotten food on Piper and she screamed. Jason immediately punched each of them in the face. Piper swatted the food off of her head and it landed on some prissy freshman girls apparently "designer" clothing. What's so designer about some tacky skirt with grimy sequins on it? Anyways, she threw a hissy fit and was balling her eyes out. I felt a bit bad for laughing. Piper was trying to calm Jason down. At the end of the two minutes that this all went down, we had one crying freshman, check. One enraged Jason, check. Two black eyed Stolls, double check. And one Piper fueled with rage and I don't doubt that the Stolls won't pay for it later. Check, check, checkity check.

"Stupid Stolls." I smiled again, as I hastily sped walked to class at the sound of the warning bell. The warning bell is the, get your ass to class bell. Hey that rhymes! I walked into Math class and sat in my seat. I couldn't help but grin when I saw that Piper sat down next to me in a new outfit. Her now food stained coral top had been replaced with a light blue flowy top and her black jeans were now black leggings. I swear girls carry their closets with them. It blows my mind sometimes. She sat down beside me in her assigned seat and grimaced.

"I hate you." She spat.

"No you don't. You LOOOOVE me." I said mocking an earlier phrase of hers.

"Sure I do." She pouted.

She kept her scowl and eventually she sighed. "Just don't pull that again you doofus."

I smiled. "Of course not. I'm an angel, I would _**never**_ do anything like that _**ever**_ again."

She shoved me playfully, "You suck."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I added naively.

"Oh, grow up."

"Never."

"What am I to do with you?" She sighed.

"No clue." I shrugged.

The bell rang and cut off our conversation.

I spent the entire class writing down notes and chatting with Piper. I really did miss her. She was one of us. Always has been, always will be. I kept thinking back to right before class. I felt bad for the Stolls. However,I think they will thank me for getting them out of class. A black eye is a pretty decent excuse.

 _Turns out the Stolls won't be the only ones with black eyes._

* * *

 **Soooooo... Thoughts?**

 **I'm really curious on what you guys think.**

 **Side note, I do not think the Stolls are stupid. It just made for a catchy title.**

 **I decided to give you guys a double Percy chapter because earlier there was a double Annabeth one. I wanted to give a quick shout out to Cinder Luna, without whom I wouldn't have posted today without her help! Go check out the story I am beta-ing ( I don't care if it's not a word)for her called the Order of the pack. What did you guys think of the little stunt Percy pulled? I really liked writing it, I felt so devious. Mwuahahahah... ahem sorry. Anyways, so did this chapter make up for my absence in the slightest? I am still looking to hear some great music and scene ideas from you guys!**

 **Here's something I want to address. As a reader myself, I know that it is absolutely TERRYFYING to pm an author. However it pays off! It is so wonderful to chat with other fictioners and readers! So please don't be afraid to pm me. I LOVE getting pms. Even if it's not about the story. I am here for all of you!**

 **I will try my very hardest to update soon. If I am not for some godly unknown reason, I will notify you.**

 **P.s. Soon means within the next 10 or so days. Just to clarify;)**

 **If you liked this chapter go drop a fav/follow and or a review!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **your gal,**

 **~Dimitri Jinx. 💕**


	11. Art Class

**Guess who died and came back to ff** **after** **an almost five ish month departure.**

 **This gal!**

 **On my birthday a week ish ago I realised how I needed to get back here so here I am! For how long who knows. Let's just see if anyone still reads this piece of something. I will say that I have truly missed being apart from you all for so long. My reasons are as following:**

 **Lack of motivation.**

 **Lack of** **inspiration.**

 **Questioning my ability as a writer.**

 **MY GOSH DARN PERSONAL LIFE THAT ALWAYS GETS IN THE DARN WAY!**

 **I think all of us in our lives have gone through tremendous** **events and we are all still here because we have persevered! You** **are all amazing, beautiful people. If you ever need help I'm a PM away. You just need to go and SLAY your life okay? So take those chances and don't cry tears for those who aren't worth them because those people don't deserve your time and thoughts.**

 **Sorry about that, I'll shut up about my weird out of context inspirational speech now and say. I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I love you all, here we go!**

* * *

 **Review responses!**

 **I wanted to say thank you for all f your kind words! You are all the best!**

 **HEY: Hey, HEY. Thank you for the song recommendation! Keep them coming. However I'm a bit confused who is the song Now you see me by? Hope you enjoy!**

 **Annabaefowl: Hun, I no joke cried happy tears when I saw your comment! Thank YOU for being such a dedicated and wonderful fan and for joining me on this crazed journey. And of course you can call me Dimitri! I hope you are still out there willing to read this gals story. if you are Ipray this chapter dosen't let you down!**

 **Guest chapter 5: Really you like my little weird spiels!? Thank you so much! They are just me rambling the whole time :) Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest chapter 10: Yeah it's rather new and still in the works. I'm trying to figure out all of the kinks and gears of it all. Enjoy!**

 **AnonymousPJOfan: My dearest fan I love how much you reviewed! I appreciate the virtual cookies, they were deliciousD. However I know that this is rather late and i am sorry. I know this is also a shorter chapter but I wanted to get something to you ASAP. More "chappies" are on the way! As for my updating schedule, if the fans like what I write and I'm enjoying what I'm writing I'll keep going!**

 **Now I present, chapter 10!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10._**

 ** _Art Class._**

 _ **Annabeth POV**._

I left the cafeteria in an uncomfortable state. I had just sat at the same table as the populars. Sure it wasn't by invitation but by force, but It wasn't that great to be honest. I felt so awkward and like I didn't belong there. The only thing keeping me from escaping was Piper. She had too big of a heart to admit it, but she knew I don't fit in with her group of friends. My stomach churned and my head hurt just from thinking about it.

I stumbled through the hallways and eventually I made it too my next class. Art, it was one of the classes where in felt safe. The only people who took the course were people who were extremely shy, or smart and or just good genuine not very well known people. No one ever bothered each other and it was always peaceful. I knew this because they were all hand selected to be in this class alongside me.

The smell of paint water and clay clung to the air as I stepped into the classroom. It was decorated rather minimalistically, filled with different areas depending on what you were working on. The rooms were filled with materials in every shade imaginable, work stools and always had an area for people to silently sketch, or to work privately on their masterpieces. However I wouldn't call what I do master pieces. Delaney Cadwell on the other hand should just be accepted to Royal college of art in the Uk. She was a phenomenal artist who was extremely modest about her work. I'd just gotten to know her briefly last year and she seemed really lovely. I sat down at an empty table and plopped my sketch book onto the table. I already knew what today's lesson was going to be. To create our art folders, the place where we store everything we make in this class. We got to design them ourselves.

Slowly but surely my classmates filed in the door in two's and three's until eventually the bell rang. In floated one of my favourite teachers, . She wore her iconic large pink circular specs with her classic blue hippie Kimono. Her caramel hair was laid back in a messy top knot with pieces that dripped onto her tawny skin. She was essentially your modern day laid back hippie kind of teacher. Wow that probably made no sense, but you get me right?

Ms. Aspen sat on top of her desk and smiled at us all, "Welcome! I'm thrilled to see all of you here. As you all know we'll be starting with our portfolio's" - _ **see I called it!**_ \- " I look forward to see what your beautiful brains come up with."

I had been so transfixed with my sketch book and listening to that when I noticed someone stand u beside me I nearly screamed. I sharply inhaled when I noticed that beside me was not some normal art kid but someone new. I sharply inhaled as I took in the sight of long french braided onyx hair and kind dark eyes. She had clear fair skin and silver rings. The girl beside me who was dressed in a black romper was none other then, you guessed it,or maybe you didn't, who cares, was Bianca di Angelo. What is it with me and getting all the attention today? Can't a girl get a break from all of these populars? The Gods seem to think not. She came back holding up two large pieces of paper and two sets of colouring utensils. "Here I grabbed some for the both of us." She grinned.

My jaw dropped. Wait, hold up. Wait a minute. Did you guys just see this? She didn't mock, ridicule or make fun of me within the first thirty seconds of class. She grabbed materials for me. This may not be a big deal for all of you people with friends but I was used to getting things for myself, or for others. Not the other way around. This has to be some kind of trick.

I gingerly took the materials from her. " Thanks."

She sat down beside me and set her things down. "No problem. I don't think we've ever really met. My name is Bianca. And yours is?"

I straightened my posture, " Annabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you Bianca."

"The pleasure is all mine." She smiled sweetly.

What a person who actually speaks like I do? What kind of Alien popular girl is this!? I thought their vocabulary consisted of snide comments, clothing line names and the latest gossip. Certainly not kind manners towards non populars such as myself. I felt a new sense of uncomfort. One of what to do. Do I talk to her? Do I leave her alone? What do I do? I don't normally have to start a conversation. I was panicking on the inside when she saved me by speaking first.

"I can't believe I slept in so late this morning. I thought I set my alarm for six am not pm. So naturally you can see why I was so late and look like this." She proceeded to point at her outfit and hair and lack of makeup. To be honest she didn't need it, she was stunning on her own. So are all of the populars, but don't tell them I said that. And that also explained why she wasn't at the populars table at lunch earlier.

"In my opinion, You look pretty fantastic for waking up late."

She playfully pushed my shoulder. " Thanks, and you look _**so**_ great in that jumper and jeans."

I blushed, "Thanks."

The both of us continued to make light conversations as we began decorating our theme was to capture moments of your year in tiny drawings along with little things that you love. So, every class you would come in and add a little bit to your portfolio and by the end you would have this beautiful storyline of your year. At least that's how had described it. I started today by just drawing the front steps to Goode High with the field around it . Simple but whimsical. Might as well start from the very beginning right? By the end of the class from chatting with Bianca, I had learned that Bianca di Angelo was a lovely person. Who adored astronomy, lived with her mother and has a strong dislike for casinos. Simply because her dad had once left her and her brother in there for an entire week when they were kids. Awful I know. However, It was nice to know that people had problems just like me.

 ** _If only I had known how many problems would come from knowing the populars._**

* * *

 ** _*Hides behind computer screen*_**

 _ **Soo was it worth it? Was the chapter at least semi decent? I really wanted to include Bianca in this story so I did! I love how Rick wrote her as such a lovable character! I really enjoyed writing Annabeths thoughts this chapter. So please let me know what you think. Power to the people. So go tell me what you think in potentially a review and or a Pm or a fav/follow. Remember guys, I'm always here for you . Even if I'm not writing I'll always be there for you all. And I'm sorry for all of the grammar mistakes I am very tired.**_

 _ **You're all amazing I love you all!**_

 _ **~Dimitri Jinx.**_


	12. The first Dare

_**Hello!**_ **Guess who died AGAIN and came back to life! This gal! I'll be astounded if there's anyone still left that reads this. But I felt extra bad so I made this chapter from both Percy AND Annabeths POV. :)**

 **I feel that I'm just going to keep apologizing over and over again for my absences. And I truly am SORRY. I know it's hard to commit to a story when there isn't a lot there yet. But now we have a start! And I have some time on my hands and remembered. Honestly guys, I have started two brand new novels that I want to write plus this. It's a lot to do. So stay with me! If I am being honest, I probably wouldn't have came back or even remebered too if it weren't for some lovely reviews! I saw one recently that reminded me why I created this story in the first place! So enough about me, the time has FINALLY come for the first of many, many, many dares. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Review responses!**

 **Cinder Luna: Hey girl! So turns out your pestering didn't work so great ;) however we FINALLY have another chapter! And I don't think telling someone they have a beautiful brain is weird. I take it as a compliment! Love ya lots! Hope you like it!**

 **Penny: Hello! Welcome to my story! You have absolutely zero Idea how much I appreciated your review! It made my day, honestly! Plus really? You actually like it!? Thank you! If you ever want to know anything feel free to PM me anytime. I know I LOVE slowburn start out as friends relationships. So what I'm going to do is... Nope can't tell you here or else it will spoil it for everyone! If you REALLY want to know like I said earlier PM me! I'm not as scary as I seem . I promise :) And nononono you didn't come off as rude at all! I am not abandoning this story don't you worry! I hope you like this chapter and it hopefully meets your expectations! P.S. Thanks for the song suggestions.**

 **Guest chapter 11: There is finally the first dare in this story! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Percabeth shipper: OH MY GODS I LOVE YOU! I mean that in the most sincere way ever! You are one of the reasons I decided to come back! You're constant reviews were not pesky or annoying at all I LOVED THEM! And I'm glad you told me it was you! I like the name change :) Really? you like Bianca? That is such a relief I am you so much for still believing in my story even when I didn't. i really really hope that you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to review to your hearts content!**

 **Greecesveryown: Hello and Welcome! I don't know how you found my story either but I am thrilled that you did! I'm glad that you enjoy my take on Percy. I wanted to give him my own little twist and yes he does have dyslexia. Oh bud, don't you worry the Percabeth boat will get a small but important nudge this chapter ;) I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait!**

 **WiseGirl2811: Hello and Welcome as well! I'm glad that you enjoy the platonic relationship between Percy and Piper. I do aswell. Phew I'm so happy to hear that you guys are liking Bianca! Yay I'm thrilled to hear that you liked the scene with the Stolls in Chapter ten! Pkus, don't worry about reviewing on the wrong chapter I understood the message the same. Hope you'll like what you read!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and creatures and anything created by Rick Riordan belongs to him and him only. (sadly)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11._**

 ** _The first Dare._**

 ** _Percy POV._**

5…. Oh come on 4… faster now3… Hurry up… 2… any second now 1…

The sound of the end of the day bell rang through the halls of Goode high. The relief of every student could be heard a mile away. For they had just completed their first day back.

Let's go! I made it through a whole day without a too terribly large amount of drama, I didn't get sent to the principal's office plus I got to see Piper for the first time in forever. Sounds like a pretty successful day if I do say so myself.

"Come on Perce le's get out of this place," said Jason as he patted my back.

I stood up with my bag and raced out of the classroom. Who knew how exciting it would be to leave math class? Who am I kidding everyone is thrilled to depart from math class.

My blue herschel bag hung loosely over my shoulder as I made my way through the crowd. (It helps to be a towering six feet tall.)

That's when I caught a glimpse of golden curls heading straight in front of me. It was too late for me to do anything. I watched in horror as the sight of books and papers flew everywhere and glasses clatter to the floor.

"Excuse me! Would it hurt to watch-" Annabeth began in an angered tone, until she looked up and saw me. Her eyes grew big and she bit her tongue, " oh I'm so sorry, it was my fault for tripping." She muffled as she started to pick up the items that had fallen.

I bent down to help her. She looked up at me and that was the first time I ever saw, well more like noticed her eyes. I guess when I first met her I would label them as Grey, or if I was feeling poetic, maybe Silver. But neither of those meek words do justice to them. They were a quizzical and enchanting formula of charcoal with glistening swirls of onyx and the deepest navy blue at the rim. Before i was just careless, but now they seemed so much more exquisite.

Do all peoples eyes look like this or am I just delusional?

"Again, so sorry for tripping on you, it was my fault," she muttered briskly.

I blinked my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. How could this have been her fault? I was the one to slow and clumsy to move out of the way. Why is she apologizing for something she didn't do.

"Don't be," I stated a bit too harshly so as to make her flinch. I slumped my shoulders, get it together Percy, " what I mean to say, is don't be sorry. It was obviously my fault. You shouldn't have to apologize for something you didn't do."

She bit her lip and pushed a curl behind her ear, " okay, well thank you for helping me pick up my things, speaking of may I?" She asked raising her eyebrows at the glasses I hadn't realized I had been holding onto so tightly that they might've broken, " oh yeah of course," I said sheepishly handing them back.

We both stood up and parted ways with a simple nod. What I hadn't known then was that Piper and Jason had witnessed the entire thing. And being them, well mostly Piper they had been scheming.

I caught up with the guys at their locker as they were packing up their belongings. Which I was baffled by because never had I once ever seen them do any homework. Then again none of them have ever seen me do mine, I guess I'll have to trust that maybe they care a fraction of the amount that I do about what happens after Highschool.

Except for Grover. He's always done his homework and been an honour roll student. The kid is crazy smart. Everyone who knows Grover learns that at some point.

Jason puts his arm around my shoulder at some point Piper seems to have disappeared. " So tell me Perce, what's the 411 on your relationship with RacheL?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

I scoffed, " what relationship" with a small but noticeable eye roll.

"That's what I was hoping you would say," he grinned dubiously.

"Oh?" I asked with an inquiring look that danced across my features.

"Oh indeed. You see, what happened to playboy Percy Jackson that could make any girl fall for him, hmmmmm?"

"Excuse me, what do you mean what happened to him? He's still here. I can make any girl fall for me like that" I said smirkingly with a snap of my fingers.

"So then you're up for a little dare then?" he asked with a wriggle of his blond brow.

I flashed him a signature grin, " always. So what's the task? Get a freshman to write me a letter, been there done that. Ooh is it a sophomore to create me a fan account? Sadly that creepy thing has already happened," i continued with a shudder.

He waved his hand dismissively, " oh no, see I dare you Percy Jackson to get my girl of choice to fall head over heels for you by the end of senior year."

" Sounds easy enough," I interjected

"But, you can't fall for her in return." He grinned devilishly.

" Okay, but what do you get out of this? What do I get?"

" It's simple really, if you win. You've bested me and will have bragging rights endlessly. However, if I win, you will be in an actual relationship and your reputation as a player will be tarnished. And maybe just maybe you'll actually be happy with the person you're making out with."

" Excuse me. Who are you to decide if I'm happy making out with someone or not?" I huffed.

" Percy you forget that I've known you for a very, very, very long time. I know when you are happy or not. So what do you say, you in? Plus it's really a win win situation for you really," he continued as if he were selling me a car.

He stuck his hand out expectantly, I hesitated. Honestly Percy what's the worst that can happen? I took his hand firmly in mine and shook it, " I'm in."

" Perfect."

I ran a hand through my hair, " So who's the lucky lass?"

I watched as Jason pretended to ponder the question. His eyes scanned the room and locked onto it's target. " Her."

Where his finger was pointing too was a girl carrying a stack a books and laughing with Piper. Her black glasses perched on her nose and backpack in hand.

" Annabeth? Really?"

He simply nodded, and smirked.

All I could think of was Ohh fuck. I'm so screwed.

 _And screwed I would be indeed. Very, very, very screwed._

 _ **Chapter 11 continued.**_

 _ **The first Dare.**_

 _ **Annabeth POV.**_

All I wanted was to get out of school faster. Stupid Annabeth, I should have known that there is no way to beat the traffic of Goode High hallways.

The next thing I knew a tall figure came into sight but was far too late for me to avoid him. That's when he tripped me.

I was rather upset. My things were everywhere, but to top it all off it was none other than the infamous Percy Jackson.

I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. So I apologize like I do for everything, even if it's not my fault I still do.

However he doesn't accept my apology, which is strange. You'd think he would just accept that it was my fault and move on. Not him.

He made sure I knew it was his miscue and not mine. For a split a second I saw a glimpse of a genuine person. Not some playboy, stud wanna be. Just a boy who was genuinely apologizing. No smirks or grins or anything.

To my surprise I appreciated it.

I stood up and left the situation. As I was walking towards the exit I was corralled by Piper.

I noticed she had changed from her coral top and black jeans into a light blue flowy top and black leggings.

Unlike most I wasn't fazed by Pipers need to change clothes at all. This was her normal. What wasn't normal or good news for me was the troublemaking grin that danced across her lips.

She swung her arm over my shoulder. Oh no this is bad.

" So, Annabeth. When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Oh no not this again. I rolled my eyes at her, " why is this always a topic of conversation for you?"

" Because I am your friend, and I care about you,"she continued effortlessly.

I honestly can't remember the last time I had a boyfriend. Aw crap, this can only go downhill from here, " well if you must know, I haven't had one in a while."

Piper clapped her hands together, " that's what I was hoping you would say! Annabeth how would you like a chance to prove me wrong?"

I scoffed, " always do."

"Great. I dare you Annabeth Chase, to try and get a guy of my choosing" _\- oh shit I'm screwed already-_ " to fall in love with you, but you can't fall for him first," she smiled.

Knowing Piper she wouldn't let go of this. I sighed in defeat, " Fine let's do this."

" Great! Now you have to pinkie swear on it."

I raised my eyebrows at her, and she nodded in complete seriousness. Once again I sighed in defeat and pinkie swore on it.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

Piper looked around the hallway, but I knew for a fact she had been planning this for awhile and had someone previously picked out.

"Him," she smirked.

My eyes followed to where she was pointing to unmistakably Wonderboy Percy Jackson.

I turned back towards her, " him really are you sure?"

"Positive."

I gulped in fear. Boy, could this Dare be any worse.

 _Of course it could, it always does._

* * *

 **Hello! I'll be amazed if anyone made it this far! Thank you so much!**

 **SOOOO... The first dare is finally here YAY! I think... So what did you guys think? Don't worry they will not get together instantly, trust me there's still a long, long, long way for Percabeth to go. But who says we can't have a little bit of fun on the way;)**

 **I personally love that this was arranged by Jason and Piper. What are your guys opinions? I want to hear from you! Tell me your hopes and dreams for the storyline and I will try my hardest to weasel them in! I always love the song suggestions and the PM so keep them coming! I love talking and hearing from you all, so don't be shy! Feel free to drop a fav/ follow and or a review if you like what you're seeing.**

 **ti-ta my loves. I'll see you soon!**

 **Yours truly**

 **~Dimitri Jinx💕**


	13. PSAAPOLOGY

**Hey peeps whats popping?**

Its your gal Dimitri Jinx here coming at you with a huge apology and a PSA.

I really have no words to describe to you all how deeply sorry I am, but the thing is I don't have a good excuse. I recently, I have lost sight of the FF world and it's not anyone's fault other then my own. Being that I have been wrapped up in life, school, friends and such.

Not to mention the fact that I have started writing an original book which I am really excited about and that I'm actually kind of proud of!

to my ever faithful and loving fans, especially those who have stuck by me since the beginning, I'm so sorry that I have let you down. :(

 **Now for my PSA, *clears throat***

Dear fellow Fictioners and Fans of all kind, I, myself and two of my most favored friends have created a writing Instagram page! It's a page where we shall post advice we've learnt, fun prompts and ideas along with maybe some contests and posting some of our own and others works. We are so thrilled to be starting this. Also notable detail is that one of our three owners of said Instagram page is none other then the infamous CinderLuna of FF. I know, it's bound to be a dream team. So if you all want to continue to follow myself through this messy journey we call writing and life go ahead and follow us!

Who knows, we could be posting your work!

Side note, if you all do still want me to continue writing DARES please tell me, I have some new and intriguing ideas that I may be able to post some more chapters about!

Please feel free to PM me with your questions,comments and concerns, and ideas!

Your fellow Fictioner and Fangirl

~Dimitri Jinx:)


End file.
